Elementarists
by NICK54222
Summary: Three ordinary sibling boys from 3 different series find a new power, but what will they face with it? Read the story to find out! Also, the other main characters are Max Taylor from Dinosaur King and Max from Dragon Tales
1. A New Beginning

Elementarists

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

NOTE: THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN DRAGON TALES, DINOSAUR KING, AND BAKUGAN!

Description : Dan, Max.T, and Max.S, who are siblings from the same school(Dan and Max.T are in Grade 9; Max.S is in Grade 7), are awoken by an asteroid one morning. They find the asteroid in the middle of the night and, after looking inside in their yard, find three emblems, each with an attribute of Fire (Red with a fire symbol), Forest (Green with a tree symbol), and Aqua (Blue with a wave symbol). Dan takes the Fire Emblem quickly, Max.T takes the Forest Emblem just as Max.S is about to take it, and Max.S is forced to take the Aqua Emblem. Then, after trying them on, they activate, and they transform into their superhero forms. They then get info about their emblems immediately after the last transformation and then are returned to their normal selves and in their room. The next day, as their sister Emmy (who is in 9th grade too) is doing errands with their mother, robbers invade the bank, but she makes it home safely. Dan has an urge to take the robbers out as their mom explains what happened. Once he got to the Bank, the robbers attacked Dan(he has a codename). But he took them out very quickly with his fires and learns that the robbers are aliens! After taking out the robbers and returning home, he tells his brothers what happened and that their new powers should be kept secret from everyone unless they are told by the person who gave them to tell someone after finding out what their powers are for and who sent the medallions. Who knows what they will face with their new powers!

The House of The Heroes 3:35 AM (That is what their house will be called when something happens there)

We find 3 boys sleeping in their room one early morning.

The one at the left is Dan (from Bakugan), who is in 9th Grade and calls himself the leader of the siblings.

The one in the middle is Max Taylor(from Dinosaur King), who is also in 9th Grade and is known as the funniest one.

The one on the right is Max Shaymin(from Dragon Tales and is a clone from the one from my studios), who is in 7th Grade and the youngest of the whole family and the one with the brains.

Dan is dreaming about being the commander of the world, Max.T is dreaming about dinosaurs having electricity in their bodies (his favorite one is Triceratops), and Max.S is dreaming about his parents giving him a robot to take care of the house.

Just then, a loud crash is heard from their backyard, and it awakens the boys.

"What was that!", said Dan(Dan will have his normal voice in this story).

"Must have been house damage! Mom and Dad can take care of it! Now, back to bed!", said Max.T.

"I calculate that it was a meteorite!", replied Max.S(Max.S is a custom Bakugan character and will have his Defenders of the Core voice).

"MAX TAYLOR! WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED! WE ARE GOING TO, WITHOUT WAKING UP OUR PARENTS AND SISTER, FIND OUT WHAT CRASHED!", screamed Dan.

"Guys! It is 3:36 in the morning! Get back to bed!", said their father, awoken by Dan's shouting and immediately went back to bed.

"OK fine! I will go find out what happened!", said Max.T, tired.

"OK team, let's get dressed and find out what was that crash was!", said Dan.

"Yes Dan!", said both Maxs.

They changed from their sleeping clothes to their outfits.

Dan was in his GI outfit (on Earth), Max.T was in his normal outfit, and Max.S was in his outfit (the one from Max's Adventure(despite two different dimensions) and from my studios).

"Do you think out parents will notice us missing?", said Max.T as they were ready to investigate the crash.

"Follow my lead and we will be fine!", said Dan.

"OK, but I'm not so sure of this!", said Max.T.

Our heroes crept downstairs and got their shoes on.

There, they went outside from the backdoor.

The Heroes' Backyard

"MAX SHAYMIN! You were right! That was a meteorite!", said Dan, immediately after they went outside.

"Now I am really awake!", said Max.T in a surprised mood.

The meteorite was not burning, but it had a crack in it.

"I think there is something in there!", said Max.S, noticing the crack.

When they were standing right at the meteorite, Dan opened it up and saw, along with his brothers, 3 medallions, each with an unique color and symbol.

One was red and it had a fire symbol on it.

Another one was green and it had a tree symbol on it.

The last one was blue and it had a wave symbol on it.

"I like the red one because of the fire symbol and I am a fire fan, so I guess it is mine now!", said Dan as he quickly took the red medallion.

"I guess I will take the green one!", said Max.S.

Max.T swiped the medallion before Max.S could take it and said, in a not nice accent "No-No-No little brother! You are too young for the forest!"

"Fine! I'm taking the blue one!", said Max.S, in a grumpy mood, while taking the blue medallion.

"So what are these medallions?", said Dan, looking at his medallion.

"I am very smart, but I have no idea whatsoever about these medallions! I guess you put them on! You do it first, Dan", said Max.S, also looking at his medallion.

"No-No-No-No-No-No little brother! I call dibs on putting this on first!", said Max.T, showing his medallion in honor.

"Be quiet Max Taylor! I agree with Max that I will put it on first!", said Dan.

Dan then put his medallion on his chest.

It started glowing on the fire symbol!

"What is happening?", said Dan.

A transformation started to Dan's body. Fire engulfed his whole body. He grew wings on his back. The fire then went into his body. It then blew out, ending the transformation.

Dan looked at himself. He was in his NV outfit, but his shirt was different because of his medallion on his chest. His wings were Neo Dragonoid's, but they were not on his arms, since one of them was different because there was a dragon who look almost like Drago, but was not because it was actually his weapon! His goggles had its color lightened. Also, he was wearing a glove on his arm (covers his whole hand unlike in NV where it had fingerholes) that did not have the weapon on it.

"Woah! Max Shaymin, you are a great little brother! Now I can get to school faster without taking the bus!", said Dan, excited of his new powers!

"Heh! You call that awesome? Let's see if you are right about that by letting me try!", said Max.T.

He put his medallion on and his transformation begun. He was wrapped up in tons of bark, but he grew out of it. He has gotten forest wings, a green/forest green battle suit, and his hair color changed to black. His flashlight horns became real horns and were all the same size, but the color of the band remained red. The band also had a yellow shade on Max's eyes. Then his transformation was complete.

Max.T's weapon arm was a green Triceratops with yellow eyes like his shade.

"I feel like I have big muscles even though I don't! Maybe I have the strength of a tree.", said Max.T.

"I guess this is it. Here I go!", said Max.S.

His transformation was interesting! He was sent into a body of water! His whole body changed(even his head because Max is the only one that has a whole body change) and the body of water decreased! Unexpectedly, Dan's body came out and the transformation was complete!

Woah! I'm Dan!", said Max.S, in a different voice.

He had the same body as Dan, but he had a blue shirt, blue wings, a blue dragon for his weapon with orange eyes, green goggles and Max.S himself had blue eyes.

"You do look like me, but your voice is different too!", said Dan.

Max's voice was Dan's voice from Defenders of the Core.

"Woah! Is that meteorite flashing!", said Dan, noticing the meteor.

All our heroes knew was that they were warped.

Mysterious Temple

"Where are we? And what is that light up there?", said Dan.

"I am the one that sent the medallions that gave you these new powers.", said a voice.

"Whoever you are, thanks! It can be useful in times I need it!", said Max.T.

"You may be thinking that, Mercury, Lord of the Forest (Max.T).", said the voice again.

"Who is Mercury? Someone else?", said Max.T.

"You, human. Look at you medallion. It indicates you are the lord of the Forest. It is your attribute. Mercury is your codename for this form.", said the voice to Max.T, who was now called Mercury.

"OK! But what about my brothers?, asked Mercury.

"Lord of Fire (Dan), you are Codename Helios and the leader of the lords. Lord of Water (Max.S), you are Codename Poseidon and the brains of the lords.", said the voice again.

"Now that we now what the attributes of our medallions are and what they make us, what is the reason of the medallions and their power?", asked Helios.

"To protect your world from destruction from the alien organization called "The Destructive 6", said the voice.

"Who are you? And why are we going to fight these Destructive 6?", asked Poseidon.

"I will tell you tomorrow night. It is time for you to return to your original forms and return to your bedrooms.", said the voice.

"Obviously you need to take off the medallions!", said Mercury, as he took off his medallion.

Helios and Poseidon took theirs off.

The next thing they knew was they were their regular selves again, but they were in their room.

The Heroes' Bedroom

"Well, I guess we need some rest before we get caught!", said Dan.

"Ah finally, more rest!", said Max.T.

"We should hide our medallions first!", said Max.S.

"Good point! We should put them so that we can easily find them and hide them from our parents!", said Dan.

The heroes hid their medallions in their drawer somewhere only they can find them. Then they took off their shoes and went into their beds.

"Let's sleep until 7 because we do not have school today!", said Dan.

"OK!", said both Maxs.

They all got under their covers and went to sleep.

7:00 AM

The boys' dad is concerned about the boys sleeping too much, so he decides to wake them up.

"DAN! MAX TAYLOR! MAX SHAYMIN! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED BREAKFAST!", screamed their father as he came into their room.

"Dad! It's a Saturday! Can't we just sleep in!", said Dan, in a tired mood.

"I do not care! Get up! And tell me why you are all dressed already and your shoes are in here!", said their father.

"Do not ask! We will be down in a second!", said Max.T.

"OK! But come down here once you are done in here!", said their father as he went downstairs.

"Get the medallions and put them in your shirt pockets!", said Dan.

Both Maxs, along with Dan, got their respective medallions in the drawer and put them in their shirt pockets (Max.T, however, put his in his pocket strapped around his waist). Then they went downstairs.

The Kitchen

"There you boys are! Get your breakfast quickly! I need to do errands and your sister will come with me!", said their mother.

"Yes Mom.", said all 3 boys, in unison and while they got their breakfast, which was their usual waffles.

As their father, mother, and their sister Emmy were eating breakfast, they noticed how quiet they were.

"After seeing how quiet they were, their father said "Boys, is there something up with you? You are never this quiet!" They did not answer, however.

"Boys, listen where Emmy and I are going after we all finish our breakfast.", said their mother.

The boys shook their heads and continued eating.

"First, we are going to the grocery store, then the library, then the bank as usual. Do you understand?", she said.

Again they just shook their heads. Their mother decided that they heard and now know what she said.

After Breakfast

"Max, get your brothers here in the playroom! I need to talk to you!", said Emmy after breakfast, but before she left with her mom to the places she said she would go to.

"OK!", said Max.

"Do not worry little brother! We are right here!", said Max.T after hearing what Emmy said.

The guys went into the playroom to speak to Emmy.

Playroom

"I am going to try to have the dragons come here for once!", Emmy announced.

"Are you sure? I mean, we know about them. So why take them here to our world?", said Dan.

"Yes, but it might take a few days!", said Emmy.

"Emmy! Time to go!", said their mother.

"OK Mom!", said Emmy, as she exited the playroom.

"With her gone, we should find out what out new powers are really for!", said Max.T.

"You are thinking wrong! The voice said we will find that out tonight!", said Max.S.

"Yeah, you are right! So, what should we do until then? I mean, it's a Saturday. We have no school!", said Max.T.

"I suggest you boys clean you room before you play any video games or hang with your friends!", said their father, coming in after hearing Max.T asking his brothers what to do.

Their father immediately directed the boys to their room so that they can clean it. After they finished, they knew what to do.

"I'm going to hang with my friends. Call me if you think something is wrong or Mom and Emmy are back, OK?", said Max.S.

"OK!", said Dan and Max.T at the same time. Then as Max.S had the door close, Max.T and Dan shook their heads and screamed "Gun Fire 3 : The Power of War (their favorite video game)!".

Dan and Max.T had free for alls, but Dan won them ALL THE TIME!

Meanwhile, Max.S was with his friends, teling them why his mother and sister were gone.

By the time Max.S got home, he saw his brother playing Gun Fire 3 and said "I should have known."

"OH YEAH! 45 TO NONE!", screamed Dan.

"Don't think I done just yet! I'll beat you someday!", said Max.T.

Just then, the boys saw their mother and Emmy come back. But for some reason, they were crying and an officer was behind her car.

Their father noticed this too and immediately told his brothers to listen what is going on.

"Maria (their mom's name)! Are you OK?", said their father.

"Oh Alex, it was horrible at the bank! Robbers busted in and we quickly exited! I am so glad that we are safe! The police, however could not take out the robbers", said their mother.

"Those robbers were weird. We are taking the other civilians home.

If there was some way to stop them!", said the officer.

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S headed for the playroom quickly.

Playroom

"Guys, I will take them out! Leave those robbers to me!", said Dan.

"If you are doing this, then good luck!", said Max.S.

He should be fine, little brother! If he can beat me 45 times in Gun Fire 3, then he can take out these guys!", said Max.T.

"I do not think that this can be easy because these are weird looking robbers! But I will take them on!", said Dan.

He immediately threw out his medallion and put it on his chest. After his transformation sequence, he was now in his hero form, but now known as Helios, Lord of the Fire. He then ran and flew out of the window.

"Wow! I'm actually flying! Now, to the bank to save the people!", said Helios.

Helios flew towards the City Bank where the robbers are.

Once he got to the roof, he said "Wait, how can I fight them without revealing my identity? I should try my goggles!".

Helios activated his goggles and they transformed into a helmet. Now he can fight the robbers without revealing that he is Dan.

Dan flew up and fired a blast at the roof so that he can get in. He immediately flew in.

Bank Lobby

The mysterious looking robbers were about to take the civilians inside when suddenly the roof exploded.

"What the!", said one of the robbers.

Helios flew down and said after seeing the robbers "You might not look like robbers, but you are indeed a threat to be stopped!".

"By who?", said another robber.

"By me, Helios, Lord of the Fire", said Helios.

"The elemental lords are here? Surround him, now!", said the robber leader after seeing the medallion of Fire on Helios's chest.

"As they surrounded him, Helios said, "I guess you are working for the Destructive 6, huh?".

"Indeed! But now, give us your medallion!", said the robber leader.

"You want the medallion on my chest? Then eat this!", said Helios about to fire from his arm.

Helios fired a blast that hit one of the robbers. He then walked up to the robber he hit and looked at him.

"So the Destructive 6 are real aliens!", said Helios.

"Indeed as well! But now, can you take on the rest of us 5 (there are 6 robbers total)?", said the robber leader.

"Then eat this!", screamed Helios.

Helios fired another blast of fire that hit the other 4 robbers. The police gasped that they were aliens.

"Wait! I surrender! You win! Don't fire at me!", said the robber leader.

"You wish!", said Helios as he did one final blast to the leader.

"So you are Helios, Lord of the Fire! Where did you come from?", said a reporter from the news.

"I will tell you that when you see me with my allies Mercury, Lord of the Forest and Poseidon, Lord of the Water, beat more of this new alien invaders called "The Destructive 6. Well, I got to return to my allies who are also my brothers!", said Helios, as he flew out of the bank.

Helios flew back into his house through the playroom window and saw his brothers worried about him.

Playroom

Dan reverted back to his original form after landing by taking out his medallion and put it into his shirt pocket.

"Dan!", screamed both Maxs.

"Those robbers were too easy! I burned them out with my blaster!", said Dan.

"Heh! They were too easy for you huh?", said Max.T.

"There is something I need to tell you guys! Those robbers were working with "The Destructive 6"!", said Dan.

"So they arrived, huh? Then I'll show them my strength once I see them!", screamed Max.T.

"This is info that we must tell that voice tonight!", said Max.S.

"I agree! But, let's check on our parents! They might have known already about the robbers defeated!", said Dan.

The boys then went down stairs into where they enter the house.

Living Room

"Boys! There you are! Where were you?", said their father.

"In the playroom, doing stuff.", said Max.T.

"I am glad you are alright!", said Emmy, giving each of them a big hug.

"Speaking of alright, the police called us! They said that some guy named Helios, Lord of the Fire, took out the robbers that were aliens. I am glad the people at the bank are alright.", said their mother.

"Boys, find something to do after lunch. Then have dinner with us. Finally, spend the rest of you Saturday until you go to bed.", said their father.

"OK!", said the boys!

Later (Now 8:30 PM)

"Dan! I'm ready to beat you in Gun Fire 3! You up for a match?", said Max.T.

"We will, after we see that voice again!", said Dan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.", said Max.T.

The boys told their parents that they are going outside for a little bit.

Behind the Heroes' House (in the Backyard)

The guys went where the meteor was, even though it is not anymore.

"Where is the meteorite?", said Max.T.

"I guess the voice is helping us protect our secret!", said Max.S.

"I guess we transform here.", said Dan.

All 3 guys pulled out their respective medallions and put them on their chests to activate their transformations. Max.T did his first, then Max.S, then finally Dan. Once all 3 were completed, instead of being in the exact spot where they transformed from, they were warped again.

Mysterious Temple

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon were now in the temple where they heard the voice from last night.

"Welcome back, my heroes! I have heard about what has happened today with you, Helios!", said the voice.

"Thanks! Now, tell us who you are and who the "Destructive 6" are.", said Helios.

"First, I will tell you who I am.", said the voice.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of the boys.

"I am who told you about your powers! I am Zeus, the Lord of Light!", said the figure.

"Now tell us who we will face!", said Mercury.

"The Destructive 6 are a gang of aliens called Plasmatalians with 6 elements : Forest, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Darkness. In order to stop them, not only must you use your powers against them, you must find the medallions of Wind, Earth, and Darkness and who will use them. Now then, allow me to tell you who you will be facing.", said Zeus.

The Plasmatalian of the Forest is called Trunkar.

The Plasmatalian of Water is called Wavhalius.

The Plasmatalian of Earth is called Jabafar.

The Plasmatalian of Wind is called Orion.

The Plasmatalian of Fire is called Volcantia.

And finally, the Plasmatalian of Darkness and leader of the Plasmatalians is called Emperor Reakor.

"That's a lot of power! We should find those other 3 medallions and Lords!", said Mercury, exaggerated to fight the Plasmatalians.

"Indeed! Now it is time to return home. Take off your medallions!", said Zeus.

The Lords agreed and took off their medallions.

As they were about to leave, Zeus said "One more thing! Only you can take off your medallion!".

The boys shook their heads and returned to their yard, in their regular forms. Then, they went inside.

At 9:30 PM

The boys got ready for bed in their rooms.

"Guys! One more thing!", said Dan.

"What is it?", asked Max.T.

"Our new powers should be kept secret from everyone except ourselves.", said Dan.

Max.T interrupted Max.S who was about to say "Unless Zeus orders us to.", and said "Unless we have no choice but to tell someone."

"Yes, but next time, do not interrupt Max.S, Max.T!", said Dan.

Max.T shook his head and the guys got into their beds and said to each other "Good night!".

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2: Enter the Drones Again!

Description: It has been a day ever since the boys have gotten new powers. Now they need to find a way to fight the Plasmatalians without getting caught. Luckily, they each have a secret helmet that keeps their faces secret. So they decide that in order to protect the world, they must live like ordinary school teens until Plasmatalians strike! The plan works until 7th Period. Dan is safe in his 9th Grade History Class, and Max.S is also safe in his 7th Grade Math Class. But all does not go well in Max.T's 9th Grade vscience class when they go outside! More drones attack! Can Max.T become Mercury and stop them? And also, why is he so eager to beat Dan in Gun Fire 3?

EXTRA: THIS WAS A STORY ON THE OLD COMPUTER THAT WAS DESTROYED, SO EVERYTHING WAS ON THAT UNTIL IT WAS DESTROYED!

One more thing! I have been doing a lot a Dragon Tales Stories and now it is time to take a break and have Bakugan and Dinosaur King the main two topics for the Crossover!


	2. Enter The Drones Again

**Elementarists**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter The Drones Again**

**Description: It has been a day since our heroes have gotten their new powers. Now they face a problem with keeping the secret unknown to the public! They have to fight the Plasmatalians without getting caught and revealing their identities! They are lucky they have a secret helmet button on their goggles to hide their faces. They made a decision to act like regular teens, but become the 3 lords to protect Earth when the Plasmatalians come. So they try going to school with their powers and hide their medallions in their shirts from anyone, even close friends. So a few days pass, and things go well other than that they do not know that Reakor is taking notes on their abilities. And that he is sending one of his servants to send aliens towards them. That, unfortunately, makes things do not go well during 7th period at their school and before they go home for that day (7th, 8th, and 9th grade is Middle School at their school). Max.T's Science Class is planned to research outside on the day they strike. So after a few minutes of research, the aliens come and attack the students. Max.T hides while the school runs to shelter in the school for safety where each student will have their parents with them and secretly becomes his Lord form, Mercury. He does fine for the first part, until they start attacking with Ice Guns, which hurts him a lot. Dan, concerned about him, tries to find Mercury. After he sees him in danger, Dan becomes Helios and helps him from the Ice Guns. Mercury thanks him and together, they defeat the aliens. After the fight, Max.T and Dan say that the Elemental Lords Helios and Mercury rescued them as they were about to be captured. Their parents hug them since they were saved. But they question the Elemental Lords. Later on, the boys find out that they are on the news not as teens, but as Elemental Lords! What will be the result of the attack and Max.S's safety? Also, is he going to beat Dan in Gun Fire 3, or is he going to hope for the next Gun Fire Game? And yes, the next chapter will have Max.S be the main hero!**

**Copyright by: BRYAN34 (NICK54222 on YouTube, Gen6343 on Newgrounds)**

**The Heroes' House**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S are sleeping the morning of the day after the day they have received new powers.

They hear their alarm ringing and find out that it is a school day.

"Oh great! Now we have to protect Earth and go to school today!", said Max.T.

"Chill out, Max Taylor! If you just listen to what I say, then we will be able to protect our world and go to school. But that still means that we still need to bring our medallions to school in order to save our world. So we need to have them out of sight from anyone except ourselves. Now, let's go and have breakfast before our parents wake up!", said Dan as he was getting out of his bed.

"Um Dan? How are we going to fight off the Plasmatalians if our teachers notice us missing?", Max.S asked.

"I'll tell you on the bus in case aliens strike today when we are at school. But now, we should get ready for school.", said Dan.

So the boys got their clothes on, hid their medallions in their pockets, and headed downstairs.

"I'll check on Emmy.", said Max.S after leaving their room.

"Ok. See you downstairs!", said Dan.

Max.S shook his head and headed for the playroom.

**Playroom**

Max.S saw his sister using the scale.

"She must be telling them now. Breakfast is not until an hour. I hope she gets back!", Max.S thought after she went to Dragon Land.

Max.S went downstairs but wonders what will Emmy do.

**Dragon Land**

"So, you want us to come with you to your world to see our friends there and have fun with them? I'm not sure if your world is safe.", Ord, a blue dragon, asked.

"Yes Ord! Max was too sleepy to come with me, as well as his brothers, so that's why I'm just here. Don't worry Ord. It is safe.", said Emmy.

"But how will we get to your world?", Cassie, a pink dragon asked.

"Ask Quetzal. He knows.", said Emmy.

The dragons agreed as Emmy left.

**Meanwhile, in Another Universe**

"Interesting! Those medallions turned some rats into the Elemental Lords! BLAST YOU ZEUS!", said Reakor, looking into his crystal ball.

His servants came and bowed to him.

"Your Majesty, the lords are identified as 3 boys. How will we defeat them?", asked the wise Jabafar.

"Just listen to my orders, and those medallions will be in our possession!", said Reakor.

**The Living Room**

Max.S came downstairs a minute after Dan and Max.T sat down.

"Where is Emmy? She is never this late!", said their father.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to do some stuff this morning.", said Emmy.

"Well, try doing it earlier or after breakfast. I do not want you late for school.", said her father.

"Your father's right, Emmy. Try to get down here on time, OK?", said her mother.

"OK Mom.", said Emmy.

"There is something new on the news today!", said their father.

"What is it?", said Max.T, wanting to know.

"It says here that during the bank robbery yesterday, an elemental lord named Helios took out the aliens with fire. He says that his origin will be said when he fights alongside his allies Mercury, Lord of the Forest and Poseidon, Lord of the Water. We hope for them to come and save us in the future. In other words, all of them should save us together! I wonder who these Lords are.", said their father.

"I should tell them about the Elemental Lords.", whispered Emmy to Max.S.

"I'm not sure it will work sis, but you can try.", whispered Max.S back.

"So, we need to know how the Elemental Lords were originated. We should ask Zeus fast.", whispered Dan to Max.T.

"Why fast?, whispered Max.T.

"I'll let you guess why. It affects you, Max Shaymin, and Me.", whispered Dan.

"About what?", whispered Max.S after overhearing what they were talking about.

"How the Lords were originated.", whispered Dan to Max.S.

"School?", whispered Max.T.

"Yes. Now finish your breakfast and meet in the backyard after breakfast to ask Zeus.", whispered Dan.

"OK. But what about…", said Max.T.

"Just listen to me and we will be fine.", said Dan.

Max.T shook his head.

**After Breakfast**

"Get ready for school after we see Zeus, OK guys?", Dan asked his brothers.

"Yes Dan.", both Maxes said.

"OK. Meet outside where the meteor crashed while I tell our parents that we will be outside for a few minutes.", said Dan.

Both Maxes shook their heads and went outside.

"Mom, do you mind if me, Max Taylor, and Max Shaymin are outside for a while?", Dan asked.

"Don't be out long. You will need to get in here and get ready for school.", said his mother.

"OK Mom.", said Dan.

Dan went outside after talking with his mom.

**Outside**

Dan saw both Maxes waiting for him where the meteor crashed days ago.

"You ready guys?", Dan asked his brothers.

"Yes!", screamed both Maxes.

"OK, LET'S DO THIS!", Dan said.

The three brothers threw their medallions and put them on their chests. Once again, they begin their transformations.

**Now I will tell you how each brother transforms.**

We will start with Max Taylor. First of all, he has a green animated background. Max.T jumps into the air, as tree roots grow higher until he lands on the roots. The roots then, after Max.T lands on them, grow over him and cover him into the roots. After the roots grow for a while, the tree opens a hole and Max.T has bark over him except for his head and his hair turns black (his skin also turns gray for the transformation). His flashlight visor turns into a green visor with actual horns (there is a button for the helmet though). The bark also turns green and then becomes the armor of Mercury, the elemental lord. Wings of the forest grow on Max.T's back, completing the transformation and now Max.T is Mercury.

Now here is Max Shaymin's (he is Max from Dragon Tales, but if you have guessed, about 8-9 years older). His animated background is blue, if you might have guessed. Water starts to rise below Max.S. Then, the water grows cyclones that go towards Max.S and after retrieving him, sink back down into the body of water. Then bubbles come towards Max.S and they combine to become a big bubble with Max.S inside it. But then, Max.S is not seen in the bubble as more bubbles come towards the big bubble he is in. After a while, the bubble bursts and out flies Max.S as Poseidon, Lord of the Water.

And before we return to the story, I will tell you about Dan's transformation. And yes, his animation background is red. Dan is risen up as flames goes towards him and gets him. The flames make Dan grow wings and change a bit into his Elemental Lord Form. Then he goes down to lava filled ground and the lava leaves his body, revealing him as Helios, Lord of Fire.

**That's all the transformations for now. Back to the story!**

**Mysterious Temple (It's the Temple of Light)**

The three brothers who became the lords arrive in the Mysterious Temple after transforming.

"Zeus, can you hear me? We are the new Lords and we want to know how the Lords were originated.", said Helios.

"Lords of Fire, Forest, and Water, why would you want to know now?", said Zeus as he appeared.

Zeus sensed their minds, and then said "Very well then. The Lords were originated by me to protect our world.".

"Very short, but worth it, I guess.", said Poseidon.

"Now you must go to school.", said Zeus as he disappeared.

So the Lords took off their medallions and returned to their backyard.

**Reakor's Lair**

"In a few days, I will send some of you to fight the Lords at their school. Destroy them and give me their medallions!", said Reakor.

"Yes sir!", said the alien soldiers.

"I wonder what Zeus will do if he finds out about my attack!", said Reakor.

**Outside**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were reverted back to human form after taking off their medallions and were returned to their backyard.

"Alright guys. Let's go get ready for school.", said Dan.

The brothers agreed and got ready for school that day.

**Later, at The Bus Stop**

The three boys went to the bus stop to wait for their bus to come and pick them up.

"I've been thinking that they might attack us at school. So we need to think of a plan when they strike and not be late for classes.", said Dan as they were walking to the bus stop.

"And how will that work?", Max.T asked.

"We try to make our friends believe that we are not the Elementarists and we fight against our enemies, who are the Plasmatalians.", said Dan.

"Elementarists? Is that our name?", asked Max.S.

"Yes. I thought about it and that is our new name as the Elemental Lords of Fire, Forest, and Water. But here come our friends, so we should stop discussing about our powers that we are secretive at anyone we are friends with, no matter what grade or place, unless something happens", said Dan.

"Hey Dan! Something happened yesterday at the bank! Your sister and mother were attacked by robbers, but safely made it out. But the interesting part was that someone known as Helios defeated the robbers and revealed that they were aliens. Do you know that?", asked Ginga Hagane, a friend of Dan and Max.T's, that came along with other friends of Dan and Max.T(and yes, the main protagonist of Beyblade Metal Fusion and Metal Masters).

"My dad was talking about that! He was interested in that so much that he wanted to know about the Elemental Lords.", said Dan.

"Well, something is going on in this town. It might be why these Elemental Lords are here, and why they want to save our home.", said Ginga.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Uh huh. Ok then. So when will Dad be home tonight. Late? How late? Midnight? Oh man! He loves the chicken dinner today! But if he has to go to a meeting, then he has to go to it. He does not want to lose his job. OK. Well, my bus is coming now, so see you when I get home Mom. Thanks. Bye.", said Ginga during his phone call from his mother.

"I guess how late you get home depends on your job, company, and your agenda at your job.", said Max.S.

"Your dad's lucky, guys. Mine gets home late and I hate it the most when he misses the chicken dinner tonight and he has his own. But we are possibly lucky since we have an easier life to live. You know what I mean, guys?", said Ginga after he puts away his phone.

Just then, the bus arrived and it was revealed by Max.S's watch that is was 5 minutes early.

"Come on Emmy! The bus is here!", Max.S thought as he saw his watch.

Emmy and Enrique ran towards the bus and got on with the gang, as well as their friends.

Max.S made a sigh of relief when they came.

**Inside the Bus**

When Max.S sat down next to his friend Gen, his friends Tech and Phoen noticed him from the other side.

"Hey Max! Did you hear about the Elemental Lords lately?", Tech asked.

"Yeah. In fact, Ginga told my bros about it too before the bus came here to pick us up.", said Max.S.

"I guess that something is happening here in this town, and we should find this out urgently!", said Phoen.

"Those Lords could have identities, like most superheroes!", said Tech.

Just then, a police car passed by the bus because there was something going on in town.

"Wonder what that could be?", Dan asked.

**Later**

Dan, Max.T, Max.S, and their sister Emmy came home with their parents sitting on the couch.

"Please do not make me miss my cartoons!", Max.T whispered to himself multiple times when he saw his parents.

"Kids, before you start your homework, look at this!", said their father.

They went to the TV and were shocked to see what was on the news.

**"This morning, just about when the kids were going to school, an explosion hit the town and caused a mysterious green flame to burn! But that's not all. Turns out that there were aliens in that meteor! But who would want to blow up our town? Could they be trying to find and kill the Elemental Lords? Stay tuned for more information!",** said the news reporter.

"Elemental Lords? That's insanity! Who are they anyway?", asked Emmy.

"I don't know. But we better hope that the government is investigating them, so that we know why they want those lords.", said their father.

"I'm doing my homework now, so anyone else need to do anything?", Dan asked.

"Dan's right. Now you may start your homework.", said their mother.

They agreed and went upstairs to start working on their homework.

**Meanwhile, in a Forest**

A forest temple was seen rising in the forest.

But a boy, who is in the 8th Grade at the same school our heroes, goes to sees the temple and goes inside it after it rises.

"What is this temple?", he thought.

There, at in the middle of the temple, he saw a sword in the temple.

He grabs it, but the sword flashes light on him and he faints with the sword in his hand.

**An Hour Later**

He got up and returned to his house.

But after he exited the temple, he saw that the sword was on his side.

"Just what is this sword?", he said.

He ran back to his house and thought "I'll hide it where no one but I will find it!"

**Back at the Heroes' House**

It was dinnertime, and thankfully, everyone in the house finished all of the homework they had to do tonight.

"Dinnertime kids!", said their mother.

The teens came downstairs for dinner.

"So, how was school today?", their mother asked as they ate.

"Fine, I guess. Today we just did stuff, studied, I lost to Dan's class in gym today, and that's it. Oh wait forgot this. On the bus ride home, Ulrich from the 8th Grade and our neighborhood said he got thrown into the dumpster by some bullies before he got onto the bus this afternoon. But he said that some green flame was on their backs. He's not sure about where they came from, or if they go to our school or not. But he said that if they are aliens, then he would count on the Elemental Lords to save him.", said Max.T (and before I forget, Ulrich is from Code Lyoko and will also be a character in this story).

His mother gasped and said "I guess he heard of the Elemental Lords too. We will find out more about these aliens if we stay focused on the news."

"Speaking of news, we have breaking news on the news channel!", said their father.

The family rushed to the TV to see what happened.

**Earlier this afternoon, a giant Japanese temple appeared out of nowhere in a forest. Police say that there was a sword in there, but it is now missing. Scientists also say that whoever is worthy enough of using the sword can become a powerful samurai. But it needs to be in the right's person's hands!",** said the news reporter.

"Today is a day of events!", said Max.S.

"You're right Max. First the Elemental Lords, then mysterious green flame, and finally this temple that contained a sword for possible evil or good. I hope that sword is for good!", said their father.

The family resumed eating dinner.

**Ulrich's House**

For a very short moment of silence, Ulrich feels tense after the story about the temple.

I'll get rid of those bullies someday!", said Ulrich after listening to the news story.

**Later that night, in Ulrich's room**

Ulrich is sleeping, but a sword is glowing under his bed, which is hidden from his family and only he can get it.

**And before anyone says this for a review for this chapter, Ulrich is one boy who is in 8th Grade and who got that sword, if you do not understand it yet.**

**A few days Later, in Reakor's Lai**r

"Now my servants! Attack the school to lure the Elemental Lords!", said Reakor.

"Yes sir!", said all of the servants and they approached to the town where the Elemental Lords appeared.

**Cathold Middle School**

It is now 7th Period and Max.T's science class is outside, researching plants.

"Man, I really need to study this! Especially not just it's for my grades, but for my powers!", Max.T thought.

Suddenly, a blast came from the sky and almost hit the students.

"Aliens! They are attacking us! Run inside for your safety!", said Max.T's science teacher.

Max.T looked up and saw that the aliens were coming.

"I need to hid and fight these aliens!", Max.T thought.

So as his classmates ran back inside, Max.T hid behind trees and threw his medallion into the sky and put it on his chest, promting it to transform him.

So Max.T does his transformation sequence and after it completes, becomes Mercury, Lord of the Forest.

**Inside Cathold Middle School**

Dan was focusing on writing his report when an announcement came on the loudspeaker.

**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPORT TO THE GYM FOR IMMEDIATE SAFETY FROM THE ALIENS NOW!",** said the principal from the loudspeaker (Sentence 1 is heard in Dan's History classroom, #2 in Ulrich's Gym Class, and finally, #3 in Max's Math classroom).

All of the students went to the gym as fast as they could and they all met their parents there.

**Outside**

Mercury flew up into the sky, activated his helmet and blasted the aliens from up there, then flew down.

"It's the Forest Lord! Attack now!", said one of the aliens.

"Prepare for your death, aliens! You will not hurt any student here!", said Mercury as he was blasting the aliens.

After a while, they were all gone.

"That was easy!", said Mercury as he walked back into the woods.

But he looked up and saw more aliens with different looking guns.

Is that all you can fight me with! Bring it on!", said Mercury.

The aliens flew down and blasted Mercury.

"My strength is…", said Mercury before he noticed ice crawling up his armor.

The aliens laughed evilly as Mercury was freezing up.

"Someone help me! Ice is my weakness!", said Mercury.

**Cathold Gym**

"Are you alright kids?", said their mother as Dan, Max.S and Emmy went up to her.

"Yes Mom.", said Emmy.

"Someone's missing Dan!", said Ulrich as he ran up to him with Ginga and Enrique.

Dan looked around and noticed that Max.T is gone.

"Where is Max.T?", their father asked.

"I do not know, but I need to go!", said Dan.

"Do it quickly! And tell the police if you see Max.T injured!", said their mother.

**Hallways of Cathold**

Dan rushed through the hallways to find his brother, whom he suspects, is in his Elemental Lord form now.

After looking around for a while, he found his brother as Mercury outside, but he was about to be frozen.

"I must save my brother now!", said Dan.

So he ran off to save him.

**Outside Cathold**

"Zeus, brothers, Lord powers! I have failed you!", said Mercury as he was about to be fully frozen.

Just then, a figure with wings and a helmet on appeared on the roof of the school and shot a weak flame, which had actually melted Mercury's frozen state.

"Thanks bro! I really needed you there!", said Mercury.

"No problem! Let's show these aliens who's boss!", said Helios as he flew down from the roof.

Helios burned all of the Ice Guns with his Flame Ring attack from above that Mercury flew up to avoid and watch the result of.

The aliens died and Helios and Mercury high fived.

The lords then flew down and reverted back to human form.

"Those Ice Guns were powerful. I guess Reakor is extremely powerful.", said Max.T.

"With me and our brother, as well as the Wind, Earth Light, and Darkness Lords of Light, then we will succeed!", said Dan.

"Good. Now let's get back to the gym.", said Max.T.

So the 2 rushed back to the gym.

**Cathold Gym**

Dan and Max.T returned to the gym to see their family.

"What happened? Did the aliens hurt you? Or were you not harmed at all?", their mother asked.

Don't worry about me. The Elemental Lord of Forest known as Mercury took them out. He struggled with the Ice Guns, but Helios helped Mercury take them out!", said Max.T.

His parents hugged him, but then said "We have a lot of questions for those Elemental Lords.", said their father.

"I guess I should team up with those lords by using the sword I found. But I might have to find out who the Lords actually are!", Ulrich thought.

**Later That Night**

As our heroes eat dinner that night, the news channel on the TV has something interesting to announce.

"Now what? I hope this is not about anything destructive! If it is, then we should make some very serious actions!", said their father.

**"BREAKING NEWS! For the past few days, aliens were striking our town. They were stopped most of the time by the Elemental Lords of Fire, Forest, and Water, but commonly known as Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon. Who are these Lords? Do they have identities? Or are they from space? Scientists are studying about these Lords now. So we hope that they can find out about these Lords and identify who they actually are.",** said the news reporter.

"We will start questioning these Lords now kids. I need to know who they are and why they fight against these aliens!", said their father.

"I will too. So if you are the Lords, then tell us immediately!", said their mother.

**Ulrich's House**

"Those Lords! I need to trust them. But how can I use this sword?", said Ulrich in his room after seeing the news story about the Elemental Lords.

Ulrich decided to release the sword from the case it is in.

But after it is released, Ulrich is hit by a blast of light and faints.

**Unknown Hyperspace**

Ulrich awakes in an unknown dimension.

"Where am I?", he asked to himself.

"You are chosen, warrior. Now, I must give you my power to fight against the evil Emperor known as Reakor.", said a unknown voice.

"Is it the enemy of the Elemental Lords?", Ulrich asked.

"You're right, I'm afraid. You must help the Lords fight against Reakor and his servants. The Lords are also looking for the other medallions of light and 3 other chosen ones. Now look at your sword.", said the voice.

Ulrich looked at his sword. He saw that there was a medallion on his sword.

"What is this?", Ulrich asked.

"This is the Earth Medallion. You are the Samurai Warrior Lord of the Earth, known as Gaia. Now, I must transform you. Remove the medallion from your sword and put it on your head.", said the voice.

Ulrich removed the Earth Medallion from the sword and put it on his head.

"What's happening? Am I being removed? Are you tricking me?", said Ulrich.

"Do not worry Gaia. You are becoming your Lord form. Now, as Gaia, protect Earth from the Plasmatalians!", said the voice.

**Mysterious Temple**

"So the original Lord of Earth has awakened the new Lord of Earth. This must be informed to the other Lords tomorrow!", said Zeus.

Gaia appeared on his orb, but he was fully transformed into a lord. He resembled Ulrich in Lyoko, but only difference is that his head strap had the Medallion of Earth on it.

"I sense that he might help one of the Lords to face something from Reakor's army. But what would that be? The Lords should be noted of this.", said Zeus.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter 3: Samurai of Earth, Gaia**

**Description: The family decides to spend the day at the amusement park. But before they go, our heroes learn about the Lord of the Earth and why they should have him join the team. So as they go to the amusement park with their friends, Dan and Max.T go on a ride that Max.S cannot go on yet. Ulrich, who goes with his friends to the park, also cannot go onto the ride. But chaos begins when an evil alien plans to destroy the ride with Dan, Max.T, Ginga, and a few others. Max.S hears about the chaos and transforms into his Lord form, Poseidon. But as he goes to the ride, he sees that a Samurai is at the park using very fast speed to get to him. When the Samurai gets to Poseidon, he says that he is Gaia, Samurai Lord of the Earth and asks to help him. He agrees and they both try to get everyone out of the ride while Dan and Max.T escape and transform, only to be faced with swarms of aliens. Can Poseidon and Gaia defeat who is controlling the ride and save the park? And will they realize who each other are actually? Will Gaia be allowed on the team?**


	3. Samurai of Earth, Gaia

**Elementarists**

**Chapter 3**

**Samurai of Earth, Gaia**

**Description: The weekend following the incidents of the last chapter, an amusement park in town is open and the family decides to spend their day there. But before they can go, our heroes learn of the Earth Lord and why they should allow him on the team. After they learn about it from Zeus, the 3 go with their family to the park and see their friends there. Things go fine and good, until chaos begins on the ride that Max.T, Dan, and Ginga are on when an alien strikes. Dan and Max.T escape quickly with Ginga and the other people in the ride. But the ride itself decides to attack the people. Max.S learns about it from his brothers, who stay outside of the ride to fight aliens that are forcing people into the ride. Max.S transforms into Poseidon to fight against the evil inside the ride. After a while, the older boys notice Ulrich missing. Poseidon notices a Samurai who helps him face the aliens. They team up after he is revealed to be Gaia, a Samurai who is the Lord of the Earth. They enter the ride and face the one controlling the ride because he wants the humans at the park to tell him so that he can tell Reakor about who the Lords actually are. But he fails and Gaia reveals that he is actually Ulrich himself after the battle. So he joins the team and helps the team later on face the alien again later that night after he ambushes robbers. Poseidon learns a new power of his during the fight. Meanwhile, Ginga finds a temple that grew in a different spot and discovers a Launcher with a medallion on it. So he grabs it and something happens to him that, in turn, results in the awakening of Aeolus, Lord of the Winds.**

**Reakor's Lair**

Reakor and his servants were mad after they found out about what happened to the aliens striking the school.

"Those Elemental Lords will pay for what they are doing!", said Reakor, in a very mad tone.

"One of us should take him out soon, don't you think your majesty?", Wavhalius asked.

"I will send one of you 5 if this next attack fails. Maybe one of you can take them down very easily if you are strong enough.", said Reakor.

"Your majesty, my troops are ready for battle!", said a servant other than the Destructive 6.

"Interesting. You are ready to fight the Lords already. I think the Emperor will send you later when at a certain point.", said Trunkar.

"I will send you, as Trunkar said. But you must still wait until the time comes. And I also believe that there is a new lord, but Zeus did not give him his medallion, so the team does not know of him yet. But get ready for him!", said Reakor.

"Yes, your majesty!", said all of the servants in the room.

**The Heroes' House a Few Days Later in their Room at Night**

"Dan. Dan. Dan, wake up!", said a voice.

Dan was still sleeping.

"Wake up Dan! This is important!", said the voice.

Dan woke up.

"Um, who is it? It's 1:35 in the morning! Wait a minute. Zeus? What is it?", said Dan.

"I'm sorry about that, but you need to tell your brothers when you actually wake up with them that you need to see me before they can do anything.", said Zeus.

"I have one question though. How are you doing this?", Dan asked.

All Dan knew next was that he was gone.

So he went back to sleep since he did not want to wake up his family that morning.

**Later On**

It was time for Dan to actually wake up.

"Wake up guys. It's serious!", said Dan.

"How serious?", Max.T asked as he woke up in a sleepy mood.

"It's Zeus, right? Did he tell you something, Dan?", Max.S asked.

"This morning, he woke me up and said that we must see him now.", said Dan.

"OK, what is it?", Max.T asked.

"You'll see when we see him.", said Dan.

So the three got dressed, hid their medallions in their shirts, and went outside to see Zeus.

**Outside**

The three went to the spot again.

"Are you ready guys?", Dan asked.

"Yep.", said both Max.S and Max.T.

"Let's do this!", said Dan.

So the three brothers threw their medallions up in the air and put them on their chests, causing them to transform into their Lord forms.

**Temple of Light (I have to do this now)**

The three brothers were warped after they transformed into their Lord forms.

"Lords, you better listen to this!", said Zeus.

"What is it? Are we going to fight one of the Destructive 6?", Mercury asked.

"You will, but not yet. Besides, did you 3 hear about the temple that rose up on Monday?", said Zeus.

"Yep, our father told us to check it out on the TV when we were having dinner.", said Helios.

"Did you 3 know that there was a sword in there?", Zeus asked.

"Yes, and it gives the bearer power. Could that sword possibly be?", said Poseidon.

"Indeed, Poseidon. That sword had a medallion on it. The bearer of that sword is the new Lord of the Earth. The Lord of the Earth, unlike you three, will be a Samurai, so take note of that when Reakor attacks somewhere in your town.", said Zeus.

"We need to find the bearer of the Earth medallion as well as protecting our world, bros!", said Helios.

"Now you must go and find the Earth Lord, as well as the Wind Medallion, which I believe that someone will find it and take the power inside it.", said Zeus.

Zeus disappeared and the three brothers/lords reverted back to their original forms.

**Outside**

The three brothers were back in their backyard and it was still pretty early.

"So, we should prepare for the amusement park now!", said Max.T, excited.

"We should get inside before out parents find out.", said Dan.

So they went inside very quickly to prevent exposing their Lord forms.

**Meanwhile in the City**

The same bank attacked by aliens is robbed at 5:35 in the morning so that the people can't even find out about them robbing the place.

"OK men! Let's run with the loot and get to our base!", said one of the robbers.

They ran from the bank but did not expect someone to follow them from behind and from the rooftops.

The person following them ran at very fast speed.

After a while, the figure jumped down and caught up to the robbers, stopping them.

"Just who do you think you are, fool? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed?", the robber leader asked the figure.

The figure remained silent.

"He's not speaking to us!", said one of the robbers.

"Alright men! Get your guns to make him tell us who he is!", said the robber leader.

So the robbers got their guns out and were ready to fire.

But the figure pulled out a sword from his side.

"A sword? Nice try! You are not getting the money! It's ours and not yours!", said the robber leader.

The figure walked up to the robbers with his sword in one hand.

The robbers were staring to feel tense.

After a moment, they ran off with their loot and guns.

The figure followed them and slashed their guns before they put them away.

"He's protecting the bank! Run for it!", said the robber leader.

Before they could run, their legs were tied up with a rope that suddenly came around their legs.

The figure walked up to the robbers.

"Just who are you?", the robbers said.

All the robbers knew next was that they were seeing the morning sun.

The figure, however, ran off to where he came from to stop the robbers.

**Later that Morning**

Max.S and Dan were waiting for their parents to wake up so that they can eat breakfast.

"Where's Max.T? He said he had to do something, but it's been 10 minutes!", said Max.S.

"I'll go check on him, okay Max Shaymin?", Dan asked.

Max.S shook his head as Dan went up to their room to check on Max.T.

**The Heroes' Bedroom**

"Max Taylor? What are you doing?", Dan asked.

"Dan, sorry about the delay, but I was trying to see how I look in my new outfit!", said Max.T.

"Let me see it, bro.", said Dan.

Max.T walked out of the closet in his new outfit.

His outfit was changed since some parts, like his shoes and gloves, were a shade of green, while other parts remained the same.

"How did you get a green version of your current outfit?", Dan asked.

"I got it at the clothes store this week. It matches my Lord Armor. I think it's more suitable for my outfit.", said Max.T.

"Fine. But remember, do not tell anyone unless they are the Lords, got it?", Dan asked.

"Yes, bro.", said Max.T.

So the two went downstairs to have breakfast.

**Living Room**

When Dan and Max.T were walking down for breakfast, Max.S was looking at the TV very seriously.

"What are you doing, little bro?", Max.T asked.

"It looks serious, so we should check what he is seeing.", said Dan.

So they went to see the TV.

"The news? That's important. But why now, when our parents and sister are still sleeping?", said Max.T.

The rest of the family came downstairs and went to the TV to see what is going on.

"What is going on now?", their father asked.

**"This morning, the bank was robbed by some robbers and were seen from the security camera until the shot them with their guns. Police found them lying down with their legs caught up in a rope that is tied to them. We do not know what happened to the robbers and who tied the robbers up. But we do now that it was the person who possesses the sword from the temple that rose the other day. So that person might have stopped them to protect this town. But the person with the sword is also believed to have the same reason for being here as the Elemental Lord Brothers Helios of Fire, Mercury of the Forest, and Poseidon of Water. We should investigate the owner of the sword and ask him why he is here, let alone the Elemental Lords themselves. More information about these heroes coming soon.",** said the news reporter.

"That's impossible for someone to go out that late at night to fight off robbers! Whoever did this should be known! But I should get the newspaper.", said their father.

"I hope the one who stopped those robbers is not one of you!", said their mother.

"So Mom, what's for breakfast today?", Emmy asked.

"I'll cook it now. You guys can get your stuff ready for your visit to the park.", said their mother.

So the 4 got started in getting ready for the amusement park they were going to later that day.

**Ulrich's House**

Ulrich was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I will find those Lords and help them stop Reakor!", said Ulrich.

"Lord of the Earth. I need to edit your Lord form for a second.", said the voice.

"You again, huh? Just how will you edit my Lord form?", Ulrich asked.

Ulrich felt weird for a moment and was back to normal.

"I needed to edit your abilities. The thing I changed was that you needed to put the Earth Medallion on your chest since your headband is the button for your helmet.", said the voice.

"Good thing to know. I guessed that their identities could be hidden that way.", said Ulrich.

"Good. Now at any moment today, Aeolus, the Wind Lord, will be awakened!", said the voice.

"I wonder who that is.", said Ulrich.

**Mysterious Temple, Different Section**

Ginga found the temple, but at a different angle.

"What is this temple?", he asked himself.

So he went into the temple and ran through it.

Everything was looking a different color in his path.

At the end of the path was a teal colored orb.

Ginga touched it and was warped to a different Temple.

**Wind Temple**

After he was warped, Ginga looked around him.

"Come, chosen one!", said a voice.

"Who are you? And who is the chosen one?", Ginga asked.

"Walk the path towards the shrine and you will find out, warrior.", said the voice.

Ginga decided that it was him that is chosen and walked down the path leading to a medallion with a teal symbol on it.

"A medallion? But what is this medallion doing here?", said Ginga.

He grabbed it and saw a Teal Tornado on it.

Below it was a Beyblade like thing that had the same symbol as the medallion.

So Ginga took that as well and walked back to the orb.

"Chosen one, tonight, you will awaken as the Lord of the Winds!", said the voice.

"I am chosen. I am a warrior. I am the Lord of the Winds!", said Ginga as he ran back to the orb with the medallion and the Beyblade like thingy.

Ginga went into the orb and returned to the temple that he went out of to go to the amusement park with his friends.

**Later**

The family with our 3 main heroes arrived at the amusement park and was surprised to see that is was still open even though there were invasions done by aliens.

"OK kids, now go join your friends as you enjoy your time here at the park!", said their father.

"Sweet! We can do the new ride in the park now!", said Dan.

"What's it called again?", Max.T asked.

"The Gravitator. It's a diamond you ride inside that moves left and right.", said Dan.

"But was it at the fair?", Max.T asked.

"Yes, but this one is even better. So much better, that you need to be 15 years old to ride it.", said Dan.

"We can do the ride. But it will be free, right?", said Max.T.

"Yes, and we might have to find our friends if they want to ride with us on it.", said Dan.

"Alright then. So let's get in the ride because our friends might be inside it!", said Max.T.

So the two boys rushed to the ride.

Max.S decided to hang with his friends.

"One day, we will get in that ride!", said Tech as he stood on the table.

"But what if it closes before we can ride it?", Phoen asked.

"It will be no fun. Besides, there are some other fun rides we can do, right?", said Tech.

"Yes. But in fact, my brothers are inside there.", said Max.S.

"So are ours. I wonder about the alien strikes. Will they attack the ride itself?", said Phoen.

"I don't know. All that I know is that the Elemental Lords can stop them. Did you guys hear about what happened this morning?", said Max.S.

"Yes. But kind of odd for someone to attack robbers that early, let alone someone robbing a bank that early, before it is open. So what do you guys think? Who could have stopped them?", said Tech.

"I wonder who.", said Max.S.

**Gravitator**

"Oh my goodness this is going to be awesome!", said Max.T.

Dan and Max.T entered the ride, along with Ginga and some other friends.

The people inside the ride were putting their backs to certain walls.

"Welcome to the Gravitator. Keep all hands to yourself and remain on the walls during the ride. If there is an emergency that the door is locked, exit from a hole that will open in emergencies. So stay safe and enjoy the Gravitator ride.", said the staff member controlling the ride.

The staff member activated the ride.

"This is fun!", said Ginga.

"Black clouds?", Dan asked.

"There are no black clouds in here, …" said Max.T before he saw the black clouds.

"You cannot stop me! Bow down to Reakor or I will take over this ride!", said a voice from the clouds.

An alien dropped down from the clouds and took control of the ride.

"This is an emergency! We need to get out of here!", said Dan and Max.T.

**Food Tables**

Max.S saw his parents coming towards him with his sister.

"What's going on? Where are the others?", he asked.

"They are in the ride. But an alien who has some purpose is controlling it! We need the Elemental Lords now!", said his father.

"I need to go to the bathroom!", said Max.S.

"Go quickly! You might be in danger!", said his mother.

So Max.S ran to a spot where he could hide.

When his found a spot, he hid in it.

"Now to find my brothers!", said Max.S.

Just then, Max.T and Dan escaped with the others in the ride and ran away from the ride.

"Here we go!", said Max.S as he threw his medallion and put it on his chest.

That caused him to transform into Poseidon, his Lord Form.

"Now to defeat whoever is taking over the ride.", said Poseidon, who immediately activated his helmet afterward.

He ran towards the ride, but saw people staring at him.

"Poseidon, I guess, the Gravitator ride is being taken over. Everyone is out of the ride, but whoever is controlling the ride is actually moving the ride! Please, stop the person in the ride!", said a man who went up to Poseidon.

"Don't worry. My brothers Mercury and Helios might help me.", said Poseidon.

So he continued to run towards the ride, but he was ambushed by aliens before he could get to the out of control Gravitator.

"You want some of my power? Here, take this!", said Poseidon.

He blasted a beam of water to defeat the aliens.

But just as more aliens appeared around him, a samurai with a helmet on appeared and slashed the aliens.

"Thanks. But why would you help me?", Poseidon asked the samurai.

"Because we are both Elemental Lords. We must fight for this world's freedom from Reakor!", said the Samurai.

"Good thing to note. Say, who are you? I'm Poseidon, Lord of the Water.", said Poseidon.

"I'm Gaia, Lord of the Earth. I will help you find Helios and Mercury so that we can defeat the alien inside the ride easily.", said Gaia.

So the two continued to ride towards the ride.

"Interesting that both of use were not in the ride. Could this Lord be too young for the Gravitator? He also has a medallion. Better tell my brothers also.", Poseidon thought.

**Bush Near the Gravitator's Original Spot**

Dan, Max.T, and Ginga were hiding behind a bush.

"Man, that Gravitator is out of control!", said Ginga.

"Well, I hope that the Elemental Lords help!", said Dan.

"Hey, are those two Elemental Lords?", Ginga asked.

Dan and Max.T looked at what Ginga was looking at.

They noticed Poseidon with a different Lord.

"Who is that with Poseidon?", Max.T asked.

"The Earth Lord.", said Dan.

"Being a chosen one is kind of complicated, but I guess they are Elemental Lords.", Ginga thought.

"Ginga, stay here. We need to find our brother and tell him about what is happening.", said Dan.

"OK then. But be careful, since I think I saw those two fight off aliens.", said Ginga.

So the 2 brothers ran off to find Max.S, but actually help their brother face the alien.

"I know that they are just doing this because they are Elemental Lords, like me!", Ginga thought.

**Different Bush**

"Are you ready?", Dan asked Max.T at a different bush away from anyone.

"Yep. Now let's find Poseidon and the Earth Lord.", said Max.T.

So the two brothers threw their medallions up, jumped up, and put them on their chests, resulting in a quick transformation and they actually flew to where the two other Lords are.

**Out of Control Gravitator Ride**

Poseidon and Gaia got to the Gravitator ride that's out of control.

"Let's get inside. Then we can face off with who is controlling the machine!", said Gaia.

"Good idea. But there seems to be something about those flying things up there.", said Poseidon.

They looked up and saw Helios and Mercury.

"Poseidon, is that the Earth Lord?", Mercury asked as he was flying down, but in a very bad way (that will cause a crash landing).

"Yes Mercury. Now let's get into the ride and stop that alien!", said Poseidon.

Mercury crash-landed with his helmet on and Helios landed softly with his helmet on.

"All right team! Let's stop the evil alien in the ride!", said Helios.

So the Lords jumped into the ride via the emergency exit of the ride.

**Inside the Gravitator**

"That's the alien? I thought it was one of the Destructive 6 members.", said Poseidon.

"I feel that they will come after this.", said Helios.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me!", said the alien in the center of the ride.

Helios fired a flame shot at the alien.

The flame hit the alien, but it was not working since he was in rock armor.

"What?", said Helios after that attack.

Mercury blasted a forest blast at the alien, which was ineffective due to the steel armor of him.

"You cannot defeat me since I am Steel and Rock! You will never defeat me!", said the alien.

"Rock and Steel can be damaged by this!", said Poseidon as he blasted a beam of water.

Unfortunately for the alien, he only had the powers of Rock and Steel, so he was blasted by water, but after he fell down, turned into Thunder.

Poseidon went to stop the Gravitator, which worked.

"Nice try Mr. Alien, but you will need more power than that to defeat me!", said Gaia as he jumped up and slashed the alien with his Earth Saber.

The alien fell down again, but then tried to have an element, but instead fired a shot at Gaia that was reflected, but parts of it hit his helmet.

"You will pay for this!", said the alien as he escaped from the emergency exit.

"Is Gaia alright?", Poseidon asked as he finished stopping the Gravitator.

He ran up to Gaia with the other Lords.

They noticed that his helmet was partly smashed at the left eye.

"Wait a minute! Ulrich, are you the Earth Lord?", said Helios.

"Yes Dan, I am Ulrich. I knew who you were. Same with you, Mercury/Max.T and Poseidon/Max.S.", said Gaia/Ulrich as he stood up.

"Welcome to the team, new ally! But keep it a secret, OK?", said Helios.

"Got it, Helios, Lord of Fire.", said Gaia/Ulrich.

The screen goes up to the sky outside of the ride and then changes to a night sky.

**Later That Night**

The team was watching the news at their houses.

The first story was the result of the incident.

**"Today at the town's amusement park, aliens attack at a worse time. It was the controlling of the area's new ride, the Gravitator. But thanks to the Elemental Lords, along with a new Lord, the ride was in safe condition. It will have to be repaired before it's next ride for teenagers 15+. In other news, police installed security cameras not shot by robbers and repaired the shot ones into the bank. Peace of our town is hoped to come soon.",** said the news reporter.

"Well, we are the Elemental Lords, so we are unstoppable!", said Max.T still in his new outfit.

"Oh geez.", said Max.S.

Suddenly, Dan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Dan said after picking it up.

"Dan! Something for the team to know that is important and as you said, it must be secret from anyone. Meet me near the bank.", said Ulrich.

"OK then.", said Dan.

Dan hung up and told his brothers what the call was, which alerted them to go outside and find Ulrich.

**Alley Near the Bank**

"Dan, look what is going on at the bank!", said Ulrich.

The brothers looked behind them.

Some ski-masked men were taking money out of a vault.

"A bank robbery? That should be easy.", said Dan.

"Well, there's something else. Remember what happened this morning about the robbers mysteriously being caught? Well, I stopped them with my mind to make their legs tied up. It's the power of the Earth Lord.", said Ulrich.

"Useful information. But any moment, the robbers will break out of the bank.", said Dan.

"So let's transform!", said Max.T.

The 4 used their medallions to activate their transformation when the put them on their chests.

**Let's talk about Ulrich's transformation.**

An orange illusional background is for Ulrich's tranformation Ulrich has rocks rise around him and they grow all around him and trapping him in the rocks. But they were actually giving him power, so it glowed orange and opened a hole inside it. Ulrich jumped out and looked the same way he was as a samurai in Code Lyoko for Seasons 1-3 (might have mentioned it already). Only difference that the icon on his shirt was now the Earth Medallion. The transformation into Gaia completed.

**Now the robbers are now about to break the window.**

The robbers jumped out of the window and shattered it.

"Those robbers! Those where the ones!", said Gaia.

"That you fought this morning, right?", Helios asked.

"Yes. Now let's take them down!", said Gaia.

So the 4 Lords ran towards the robbers.

"We'll show that samurai that he is not match for us!", said the robber leader.

Suddenly, he saw Gaia again, but he was with the other Lords.

"You again! I remember you! You will not stop me this time!", said the robber leader.

Suddenly, they were zapped and out cold.

The Lords looked above them.

They saw the alien that they fought earlier that day.

"I'm back! And this time, you cannot stop me since I am now Grass/Fighting. And my fists can knock out any flame in contact!", said the alien.

"Man, he's strong! How can we beat him?", Poseidon asked to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his medallion having new power inside it.

"What's happening?", he thought.

"Is his medallion glowing Teal?", Mercury asked.

"I must use this new power against him!", said Poseidon.

He felt the new power inside him and the symbol transformed from Water to Wind.

His eyes became Teal, as well as anything that is blue in his armor.

"What just happened?", Gaia asked.

"Poseidon, you have awakened your element change power! You can change to any Element for your advantage to assist your other teammates!", said Zeus from Poseidon's mind.

"Poseidon, you've changed elements!", said Mercury.

"I know. It was my medallion's sacred power according to Zeus!", said Poseidon.

"Who's Zeus?", Gaia asked.

"The one who gave us our powers.", said Helios.

"Element changing will not affect you at all in this battle. You are still weak to me, so fight me!", said the alien.

"I better use my new powers to beat this alien.", said Poseidon.

So he flew up, but much different due to his element change, and blasted a tornado blast at the alien.

The windstorm blast was too strong for him to dodge it, so his result was his defeat, but he healed from his Grass powers.

"I guess I can heal with my powers.", said Mercury after he saw what the alien did.

"He should take him down easily due to his element change.", said Gaia.

Poseidon then blasted a windstorm blast again at the alien, which defeated him for good because he died from that attack.

"Reakor, I have failed! Send a member of the Destructive 6 to stop these Lords!", said the alien before he died.

Poseidon flew down and reverted back to his Water Lord form.

"Destructive 6? Who is the Destructive 6?", Gaia asked.

"Reakor and his other 5 servants Trunkar, Wavhalius, Orion, Volcantia, and Jabafar.", said Helios.

"Good to note since they will possibly attack next because of what he said.", said Gaia.

"We should get home. Our parents might be worrying about us.", said Poseidon.

"What about the robbers?", Mercury asked.

Gaia used his mind to have ropes knot up ropes around their feet and hands like the previous time.

Then, the 4 Lords reverted and went back home.

**Reakor's Lair**

"So that alien has failed since the Lord of Earth joined up with them! How dare he! But now that he is with them, there's more to attack!", said Reakor.

"Your majesty, I will not fail you!", said Trunkar.

"As promised, I will send you out to destroy them!", said Reakor.

"I wonder who will be sent next!", said Volcantia.

"TRUNKAR! GO TO THE ANCIENT CATHEDRAL AND STOP THE ELEMENTAL LORDS!", said Reakor.

"Yes, your majesty.", said Trunkar as he left the lair.

"Soon, those lords will die!", said Reakor, followed with a evil laugh.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter 4: Cathedral Invasion**

**Description: Reakor sends Trunkar to take out the Elemental Lords, not expecting that the Wind Lord has awakened. Meanwhile, Ulrich's family decides to go with Dan, Max.T, and Max.S's family to a cathedral in a national park to visit the place that they will go for a party. But before they can go to the cathedral, Zeus tells the team (with Gaia) about another Lord that has recently awakened in another chosen person of Light. So they go to the cathedral, knowing about the Lord of the Winds. When they get to the cathedral, the team goes into the main room now a forest. Trunkar, the Forest Element Member of the Destructive 6, fights the Lords. At first they are no match for him except for Helios, but has only element to fight him. Soon, a weird looking caped person arrives and helps the team face him. He reveals his name to be Aeolus, Lord of the Winds and after the fight with Trunkar, admits himself as Ginga Hagane, best friend of Dan other than Max.T. He helps the team face robbers he fought early that morning later that night, but then some aliens. What will be of the other Lords they need to find? Will they defeat the Destructive 6 in the Future? Will their parents find out about their powers? Keep reading Elementarists and find out!**


	4. Cathedral Invasion

**Elementarists**

**Chapter 4**

**Cathedral Invasion**

**Description: One morning, as our heroes are sleeping, they hear police cars very early and somehow awaken because of the loud sirens. They even wake up the rest of the family due to the incident very close to their house. So Dan suggests that they each become the Lords and get into action. They do so without exposing their identities to their family and fly out. Poseidon wonders about the other lords and if they are aliens or not. After that discussion, they arrive at the place the officers were going to and find out that it was just robbers robbing a house and were holding the family in the house prisoner. Gaia arrives momentarily after they arrive to the house and helps the other Lords take down the robbers in the house easily (even though they only used their fighting options without the medallions). Then, they see an unknown Lord finish the job and think that he is the Lord of the Winds. So they each go home and finish up their rest, but are called to see Zeus before they could get to their houses. Gaia meets him for the first time as he learns how Dan, Max.T, and Max.S became Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon. They also ask Zeus if the figure with Wind powers they saw is the Wind Lord and sure enough, he was, letting the Lords know that he has awakened. Then, before they return to their houses, Gaia tells Helios that his parents have something to say about the viewing of the place they would have a party in the future. So when they get up and see their parents, they tell them that Ulrich's family is coming with them to see the cathedral where they would have a party sometime. They each realize that their question about the other lords has not been answered yet. The battle with the robbers and encounter with what they think is the Lord of the Winds is shown on the news. Dan then says he would be out for a bit. In fact, he actually wanted to see Ginga and know why he is not going to the viewing of the place. He said that his father was too busy at work and mother was also busy at home. Dan then walks away, but still knows Ginga as a friend. He tells his brothers about Ginga and urges them to bring their medallions just in case they have to fight Reakor's forces. Then, as the family goes to the place with Ulrich's family, Reakor sends Trunkar to go to the cathedral they are going to and get ready to take them down. When our heroes get to the cathedral, they look around the place and learn that it will just be outside, not inside. This encourages the team to go inside, but before they do, they hear their medallions each have a voice. They learn from this that Zeus can contact them from their medallions. Zeus tells them that someone from the Destructive 6 has come to fight and destroy them somewhere in the cathedral. So they ask their parents to check out the area by themselves. They were told to be careful and stay together when by themselves. They look around the cathedral and decided to go into the chapel. Inside, they were surprised to see trees and grass everywhere. This meant that they needed to become the Lords again. So they did so, went inside and looked around the forest for the member of The Destructive 6. Mercury believes that they would find Trunkar here. And after a while of exploration and fighting against alien soldiers, they found him in the misty forest created by him. They battle him, but his power shows Poseidon and Gaia's respective powers no match for his speed and power. Mercury is equally powered against him while Helios hurts him the most. But when Mercury gets severely damaged after an attack, Helios is all alone to fight Trunkar. Then, a teal caped figure, named Aeolus, Lord of The Winds appears from behind Helios. From his capes, Helios recognizes him as a ninja and the same one he saw that morning. His powers were of the wind and were very effective against Trunkar. Mercury, Gaia, and Poseidon saw the figure, but Gaia and Mercury stayed out of the fight as Poseidon changed elements from Water to Wind and aided Helios and Aeolus, who had a Beyblade like weapon that sends tornados to his foes, and won easily due to element advantages. Trunkar retreated and Aeolus was thought by Helios to have the same voice as his friend Ginga. Turns out, he is Ginga. So after the battle, he joins the team and heads for his house since he was not with the group to go to the cathedral with the families. The rest of the team reverts and heads home after a while. That night, more robbers strike, but when the entire team goes to face them, the robbers are defeated by alien soldiers that are defeated by the team all thanks to an ability Mercury learns about his medallion. After the battle, Helios wonders about the Lords of Light and Darkness and if they are aliens or not.**

**The Heroes' House 4:35 AM**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were sleeping in their beds one morning.

Their family was also asleep.

But little did they know was that there would be police cars coming and passing by their house because of an early morning incident that will cause them to spring into action as the Elementarists.

Police cars passed by their house and the alarms they had were each so loud that it woke up the entire family.

"What was that sound?", Dan asked as he got up.

The other 2 brothers got up.

"Police cars. Maybe something is going on right now this morning in our neighborhood.", said Max.T.

"Either that or something might be going on in town.", said Max.S

Then, the rest of their family came into their room.

"Are you guys OK?", their father asked.

They each shook their heads.

"Those police cars must have been very loud to wake you 3 up.", said their mother.

"Please get back to bed boys. It's too early to be up now.", said their father.

The brothers shook their heads as the family left their room.

"Now we better check out what's going on.", said Dan.

"But how? Our parents could hear and find out our identities!", said Max.T.

"Listen to Dan. He'll tell us.", said Max.S.

"Fine then. I'll listen.", said Max.T.

"OK then. Let's get our medallions and transform.", said Dan.

So the three got out of their beds and decided to get dressed and put on their shoes before transforming.

After getting dressed and had their medallions in their hands, Dan exclaimed "LET'S DO THIS!",.

So the three of them threw their medallions above them and they landed on their chests, beginning the transformation for each of them.

But as they were about to get out of the house, Poseidon was concerned.

"Don't worry bro. I'll make sure we won't get caught by our parents.", said Helios.

"That reminds me about Gaia. He might be on his way there.", said Poseidon.

"He might be there or on his way there still. We better meet up with him.", said Helios as he opened one of the bedroom windows.

He then got onto the windowsill, jumped, and flew off.

Mercury and Poseidon followed him as they got onto the windowsill and flew off.

**Above the Neighborhood**

A few minutes later, Mercury and Poseidon catch up with Helios.

"Man, we keep fighting these aliens nonstop! I really don't think we should use these for personal stuff.", said Mercury.

"We better not. It could cause us to be revealed automatically. We could use our helmets, but we really need to live our secret life outside school and not with our friends.", said Helios.

"You know guys, if we are facing aliens, could some of the lords be aliens against the Destructive 6?", Poseidon asked.

"It might be possible, but if they came from an aster…", said Helios.

"Helios?", Mercury asked him.

"You know guys, the other lords could be aliens against the Destructive 6 you know.", said Helios.

"Maybe we can ask Zeus that.", said Poseidon.

Then, he heard police sirens louder.

"Here come the police!", he said.

"Activate your helmets!", said Helios.

So the three activated their helmets and hid their faces from the public.

Then, they saw the incident occurring at that time.

**Neighborhood House**

Robbers were stealing items from a house until the police arrived.

The robbers held the family in the house hostage.

"Let's see if you can stop the police!", said a man who lives in the house and was held hostage.

"We will take them down easily! And no Elemental Lord crud will stop us!", said the robber leader.

The police went inside the house and held their guns to the robbers.

"Alright men! Let's take them out!", said the officer leader.

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon just arrived outside the house.

"Robbers, huh? Too easy!", said Mercury.

Just then, Gaia with his helmet on arrived at the scene to help his allies.

"I heard the sirens. We better take those robbers out quickly!", he said.

"We better get in there!", said Helios.

So the 4 went inside the house.

The robbers were taking the officers out cold.

"Oh no!", said the mother.

The robbers scared the children whenever they knocked out an officer.

"Don't worry kids! Someone will come and defeat these robbers!", said the father.

"No one will save you!", said one of the robbers.

Then, they saw 4 guys with helmets.

Who are those guys?", the family asked.

"We meet again, Elemental Lords!", said one of the robbers.

"They know us?", Mercury asked.

"Yes. We are the ones who were defeated by aliens you defeated. Now prepare to go down!", said the robber leader.

"These robbers must be stopped now!", said Poseidon.

So the 4 Lords used their fists and feet to fight the robbers.

"Wait, why are we fighting like this?", Mercury asked.

"We do not want to kill them. We only kill Reakor's forces, remember?", said Helios.

Mercury shook his head.

Then, the robber leader charged at Poseidon, while the other 3 robbers ran for the other Lords.

Mercury was faced against a giant robber.

Prepare to go down!", he said trying to punch Mercury.

However, when he finally got him, his hand hurt.

"I guess I am as strong as tree bark!", said Mercury.

Gaia was faced against one of the normal sized ones who had fast, rapid gun shooting, but every bullet fired missed due to his fast speed for him.

"I'll try this!", said Gaia.

He ran around the robber very fast, making him dizzy.

Gaia kicked him to finish him off.

The last normal robber tried to catch Helios as he was running around.

When the robber was about to catch Helios, he missed because Helios jumped and started to fly.

"Impossible!", said the robber.

But Helios kicked him in the face.

"You're all alone, weakling!", said the robber leader to Poseidon.

Poseidon jumped up and kicked the robber leader, but his strength made him not defeated yet.

"We better escape now!", said the robber leader.

So the robbers escaped, but were followed by the Lords.

"Not on our watch!", said Helios.

The robbers then started shooting the officers outside the house.

The Lords saw them firing bullets and when they were about to escape, a teal caped figure appeared on top of a house.

"Who is that now? Another one of those Lord punks?", the robber leader asked.

The figure used Wind powers against them.

"That guy is strong!", said Poseidon.

The figure then fired a weapon that uses tornados against his foes.

"This guy really uses the wind!", said Mercury.

The tornadoes blew the robbers to their defeat.

Then, he disappeared.

"Who was that guy?", the officers asked.

The Lords then started to head home on foot and then by flying or jumping across the houses (depends on their forms).

**Above the Neighborhood**

"I guess he was the Lord of the Winds, don't you guys think?", Helios asked.

"Yea, I think so.", said Poseidon.

"What about the others?", Mercury asked.

"You know, if we have the time, we could ask Zeus about that.", said Helios.

Then, a giant light appeared in front of them.

Meanwhile, as Gaia was jumping across rooftops, the same light that Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon saw in front of them appeared in front of Gaia.

"Come, Elemental Lords! I wish to see you!", said Zeus from the light in both giant lights.

The light took the Lords to the Temple of Light.

**Temple of Light**

When they arrived at the Temple, they saw Zeus.

"Where am I?", Gaia asked.

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon were surprised after hearing the statement made by Gaia.

"This is the Temple of Light. We are called here sometimes, but it's all very important stuff if we are the new lords to protect Earth.", said Helios.

"Then, who gave us these powers anyway?", Gaia asked.

"I did.", said Zeus.

"Who are you?", Gaia asked.

"I am Zeus, Lord of the Light. I gave Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon their powers one night when a meteor crashed in their backyard while they were sleeping one morning. They went to see what happened. They saw 3 medallions, each with an element. The elements were Fire, Forest, and Water. If you know who each of them are, then you should know what medallion they got. Then, after trying them on, they met me and learned their destiny as the Elemental Lords. Now they face the Plasmatalians like you do. I chose them for their strengths as a team. You were chosen by the Spirit of Earth, Gaia to become the Elemental Lord of Earth and assist the other Elemental Lords to protect Earth.", said Zeus.

"So you chose us to fight against the Plasmatalians. I will protect Earth as you wish.", said Gaia.

"Indeed, Gaia.", said Zeus.

"Say Zeus, why did you call us now?", Mercury asked.

"Another Lord has awakened.", said Zeus.

"I might know who he is. Zeus, did you monitor us during our battle with the robbers?", said Helios.

"Yes. Now then, I know what you want to know.", said Zeus.

"Yes, and that is was that ninja we saw take out the robbers The Lord of the Winds?", Helios asked.

"Indeed. The Wind Lord is very swift and fast that he can be very powerful in an instant. Find out who he is and let him join you so that all 5 of you can take out the Plasmatalians. Now, return home and begin your search for his identity. And before you go, I am just the Lord who chooses the destined ones for battle. There is another Lord of Light as well.", said Zeus.

"Helios, before we go, I need to tell you something.", said Gaia.

"What would that be?", Helios asked.

"Today, something will happen, right?", Gaia asked.

"Yeah. We are going to a cathedral for a viewing for a party coming up soon.", said Helios.

"Your parents might need to tell you something about that.", said Gaia.

"I guess I'll ask them what it is.", said Helios before he was transported back home.

**The Heroes' Bedroom**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were reverted instantly and had their medallions in their hands.

"We better close the window before our parents find out what happened.", said Max.T.

Dan quickly closed the window.

"Problem solved!", said Dan.

Then, he realized something.

"Dan, you look like you remembered something.", said Max.S.

"Yes, I did. I forgot to ask Zeus about the other Lord of Light and Lord of Darkness.", said Dan.

"Well, we better ask him next time!", said Max.T.

"Be quiet bro! Our parents could hear us and we would have to reveal our powers to them! Anyway, we better get back to bed.", said Dan.

So the brothers quickly took off their shoes, hid their medallions, and went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The brothers woke up on a good note: their identities were safe.

So they got dressed, hid their medallions in their pockets, and went downstairs.

As Max went downstairs, he thought, "Maybe Dan had a good point. We should ask Zeus about the Lords of Darkness and Light. They might be able to help us stop the Plasmatalians for good!".

**Living Room**

When our heroes got to the living room, they saw their parents getting ready for the viewing at the cathedral for a party.

Their father did most of the packing by himself since their mother was busy making breakfast for the family.

As the boys took their seat at the table, Dan thought to himself as he saw his parents "Just how long are we going to keep these powers secret from our parents, as well as the rest of our family and friends?".

Emmy went to table and took her seat.

She noticed the concerned look in the eyes of Dan.

"Dan, what's wrong?", she asked him.

"Nothing much.", said Dan.

"That was close.", he thought.

Then, his father walked up to the table.

"Kids, for your information, Ulrich's family will come with us to the viewing. And unfortunately, his family will be the only company we will have.", he said.

Then, the news came on, prompting the family to see what is going on.

"Now what?", their father thought.

"**This morning, a robbery was in place at a home in a town. But they were stopped by indeed the Elemental Lords. We are still investigating their appearances in our planet. Possibly to protect us from aliens.", **said the news anchor.

Dan felt surprised after what he heard from his parents even when the news were on and was focused on the viewing for the day.

"Mom, Dad, can I go outside for a few minutes?", he asked his parents.

"Yes Dan, but come back in a few minutes indeed since we are going soon.", said his father.

So Dan went outside and quickly went somewhere.

His brothers noticed him running somewhere.

"Just where is he going now? Is he still concerned about the Lords?", Max.T thought.

"You know, I think he's wondering about his best friend, Ginga. If it's anything about the Plasmatalians or anything else, he should have us with him.", Max.S thought.

"I hope my brothers are fine.", Emmy thought.

**Neighborhood**

Dan was running around the neighborhood looking for his best friend Ginga, whom was not going on the trip to the viewing of a cathedral for a party.

After a while of running around the neighborhood, he found Ginga at the bus stop.

Ginga was hanging there since he had nothing to do.

"Hey Ginga. Say, I heard that you are unable to come to the viewing at the cathedral today. Why?", said Dan.

"Hey Dan. I'm sorry. It's just my parents.", said Ginga.

"Why? Something going on?", Dan asked him.

"My dad is too busy working for his job at home today. Same things go with my mom at home doing housework, as she is too busy at home to take me to the viewing today with you guys. We have to do all this today, so sorry.", said Ginga.

"Aw man. Well at least you can go to the party in the future.", said Dan.

"I hope so. Well, I better get home before my parents find me wanting to get away from them, so see ya.", said Ginga as he headed home.

"Later, Ginga!", said Dan as he headed for his house.

Ginga went back to his house and thought, "I'll find out who those Elemental Lords are for sure now. Dan will be so surprised!".

Dan went back to his house and went inside.

**Living Room**

As Dan went back inside, almost everything was packed up and ready to get loaded into the car for the party viewing.

"Dan, can you help us put this stuff into the car?", his mother asked him.

"Yep.", said Dan.

So the rest of the family packed up their stuff quickly and when all of the stuff they needed was in the car, they were ready to go.

Dan had a discussion with his brothers/teammates about Ginga.

"Ginga was unable to come since his parents were too busy at work.", he said.

"Aw man! He's your best friend!", said Max.T.

"But that Wind Lord still remains.", said Max.S.

"Max.S is right, Max.T. Ginga might be connected with this. We better be careful team.", said Dan.

"Dan! Max.T! Max.S! We're leaving!", said their father.

The brothers took their medallions with them before they went into the car.

After they put on their seatbelts, they went to the cathedral by being driven in a car by their father.

Ulrich's family followed them from behind.

**Reakor's Lair**

Reakor saw that Helios, Mercury, Poseidon, and Gaia encountered the Wind Lord that morning while fighting robbers.

"Interesting. All 5 of the Lords from Earth have awakened. Now all they need to do is take me out with the Lords of Light and Darkness!", he said.

Trunkar approached him.

"Lord Reakor, I am ready to take out those Lords with my stength.", he said.

"Make them confused in your forests!", said Reakor.

"Agreed, emperor.", said Trunkar as he left for Earth.

"Let's see you take on one of the Destructive 6, Elemental fools!", said Reakor.

**Cathedral**

After a half hour of driving, the family, as well as Ulrich's family, arrived at the cathedral.

"So here we are.", said their father as he got out of the car.

The rest of the family got of the car, as well as Ulrich and his family afterwards, and they all walked towards the cathedral.

"Take a good look at this place since you will come back here in the future for a party.", said their mother.

"This place looks big!", said Max.T.

As they walked around the place, they noticed the features and how precise the walls are.

"Is the party inside or outside?", Ulrich asked.

"Outside, I'm afraid.", said their father.

"Can my brothers, Ulrich, and I check out this place on our own?", Dan asked.

"Yes, but stay together.", said their father.

So our heroes went somewhere else outside the cathedral.

"OK guys, we need to be cautious.", said Dan.

"Why?", Max.T asked.

"Because one of the Destructive 6 could try to attack us.", said Dan.

"And at any time!", said Max.S.

"So we better get ready for their next attack!", said Ulrich.

Just then, their medallions began to glow.

"Elemental Lords! Go inside the Cathedral! It's in danger!", said Zeus from the medallions.

"Zeus? Are you seriously talking to us from our medallions?", Dan asked.

"Yes Dan. But there is no time! Enter the cathedral and stop the Plasmatalian!", said Zeus.

"Alright then.", said Dan.

The 4 quickly rushed to the doors to enter the cathedral and stop the Plasmatalian.

But when they got to them, someone inside saw them as they entered in a stare he was expecting them.

**Inside the Cathedral**

"OK guys, get ready. We are about to face another Plasmatalian. He might be with the Destructive 6 or even one of the Destructive 6 himself. So we better go inside and face him.", said Dan.

Then, someone ran up to them.

"Be careful in there! The room is very dangerous now!", he said as he pointed to the room they were about to enter.

He ran off to warn everyone else.

"He's taken over the room!", said Max.T.

"Then we better go in and take him down!", said Max.S.

"Indeed. We better take him out now!", said Dan.

So the 4 of then open the doors quickly and to their surprise, find themselves in a forest.

"So, where's the Plasmatalian?", Max.T asked.

"Somewhere. We better look for him in Lord Form.", said Dan.

So the 4 of them got their medallions out from their pockets.

"Are you guys ready?", Dan asked.

"YES DAN!", Max.T, Max.S, and Ulrich each exclaimed.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!", Dan exclaimed.

So the 4 of them threw their medallions and they landed on their chests, causing them to transform into each of their Lord Forms as they glowed their Element Color (in this case Dan: Red, Max.T: Green, Max.S: Blue, and Ulrich: Orange).

As they glowed, their bodies became what they are when the person is in Elemental Lord form.

Then, the colors went away and revaled the 4 in Elemental Lord form.

"This forest is foggy. We better be careful.", said Mercury.

"The Plasmatalian could be somewhere in this forest he created.", said Poseidon.

"Or he could be gone already.", said Gaia.

"Zeus said that he's here, so we better get ready to battle him here.", said Helios.

"I'm trying to detect him with my mind powers of the forest, but I can't sense him here. I probably think it's Trunkar.", said Mercury.

"So, we're fighting the major members already.", said Poseidon.

"Zeus told you who the major members are, right?", Gaia asked.

"Indeed. But there is now time. We must find the Plasmatalian, major Destructive 6 member or not.", said Helios.

So the 4 began to search for him.

But elsewhere, a figure was seen in the trees and saw the Lords, then disappeared.

"This forest is big. He could be anywhere here, plotting to take us down.", said Mercury.

Then, Gaia sensed something.

"Gaia? You alright?", Poseidon asked him.

"I am. But I sense some Plasmatalians heading towards us right now.", said Gaia.

"What are they?", Mercury asked Gaia.

"Seems like some soldiers. We better get ready for them!", said Gaia.

"Everyone, the soldiers are coming! Prepare yourselves now!", said Helios.

So Gaia got out his sword, while Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon aimed their blasters towards the direction of where soldiers would come from.

And surely enough, some soldiers came rushing towards them.

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon fired their Elemental Blasts towards the soldiers, but some of them still kept coming.

Gaia then ran quickly towards the soldiers and took them out with his sword very quickly.

"That's all of them. All I sense remaining is someone who is ready to battle us.", said Gaia.

"I'm taking him down right now!", said Mercury, followed by flying into the air.

"We better follow him!", said Helios.

So Helios and Poseidon flew up and followed their brother, Mercury, while Gaia ran swiftly on the ground.

Mercury reached the area where the remaining Plasmatalian in the forest was.

"Come out wherever you are, Plasmatalian, because when I find you, you'll be sorry!", he said.

**Meanwhile, Outside the Cathedral**

A figure was flying towards the cathedral.

"So this is where the Plasmatalian is. Probably the other Elemental Lords are here too to stop him. I must help them and stop this cause.", he said.

So he flew towards the interior of the castle.

**Inside the Cathedral**

Mercury was still looking around the area he was in for the Plasmatalian.

Gaia, Helios, and Poseidon found him and went towards him.

"Found him yet, bro?", Helios asked Mercury.

"No, not yet. But he is here somewhere.", said Mercury.

Just then, leaves fell from one of the trees.

"I guess that's him!", said Poseidon.

"You are correct, Elemental Lord!", said a voice.

"Here he comes!", said Helios.

The Lords got ready to face him.

The Plasmatalian jumped from the tree and landed in front of the Elemental Lords.

"You Elemental Lords think you can defeat me?", he said.

"Trunkar! I guess you wanted to take us down!", said Mercury.

"Indeed! I am Trunkar, Reakor's Master of the Forest!", said Trunkar.

"Masters?", Helios asked.

"Yes. Zeus told you of us, but he did not tell you of what we are. The Destructive 6 consists of us 5 Masters. Wavhalius, Jabafar, Orion, and Volcantia are the other 4 Masters! But, let's see you defeat me!", said Trunkar.

Trunkar then blasted forest beams at the Lords, which were dodged by each of them.

"Pathetic! Is that all you got?", Mercury asked him.

"Perhaps you would want some of this!", said Trunkar as he blasted a stronger forest beam.

Gaia ran up to him and used his sword on him, but he was unable to damage him much.

Trunkar then pushed the beam he shot towards him and severely damaged him.

"Gaia!", said Poseidon.

Poseidon quickly blasted a water blast at Trunkar, which was not very effective.

Trunkar then went up to him and used ninja skills to severely damage him.

"How dare you do this to them!", said Mercury as he fired some of his own forest blasts at Trunkar.

Trunkar blasted some of his beams at Mercury's blast, which both collided and disappeared.

"Seems like we are equally matched.", said Trunkar.

Helios fired some of his fire at Trunkar, which severely damaged him.

"Seems like you found my weakness! I guess it will just be you and I then!", said Trunkar as he blasted a very powerful beam at Mercury, severely damaging him.

"No! Guys! I guess I'll have to take you down now! Bring it on!", said Helios.

Just then, a figure appeared behind Helios.

He had teal capes, which were removed as he jumped down.

Helios recognized him as the figure he saw that morning.

"You again. You look like a ninja. Are you the Wind Lord?", said Helios.

Gaia, Poseidon, and Mercury saw the figure.

"So, he's come to help us!", said Mercury.

"I saw you this morning with your teammates. I am indeed a ninja. And yes, I am the Wind Lord, known as Aeolus.", said Aeolus.

"You know, his voice sounds familiar. In fact, it sounds like Ginga's voice. Could it actually be him?", Helios thought.

"Two Lords, huh? That should be easy!", said Trunkar.

Aeolus then launched a Beyblade like weapon that summons tornadoes, which severely damage Trunkar.

"He's that powerful?", Trunkar thought.

"This looks like a joke. Too easy!", said Aeolus.

"I guess we have Element Advantages.", said Helios.

"Did he say Element Advantages? I need to get back into this battle!", said Poseidon.

"You are severely injured like us, but I have a feeling I have some secret powers in this Lord Form.", said Mercury.

Mercury used some magic, which restored Poseidon to full health.

"We'll stay out of the rest of this battle. You go help them.", said Gaia.

"Alright then.", said Poseidon.

Poseidon began to change Elements from Water to Wind.

After the Element Change, he joined Helios and Aeolus.

"What is this? An Element Change?", Trunkar asked.

"So it is true. You have Element Changing Powers.", said Aeolus.

"Indeed.", said Poseidon.

"You know, let's try combining our attacks!", said Helios.

Aeolus and Poseidon agreed and flew up with Helios.

Helios aimed at Trunkar to fire his flame blast.

Aeolus created tornadoes with his hands.

And Poseidon aimed at Trunkar to fire his windblast.

"Aeolus and Poseidon! Combine your attacks!", said Helios.

So the two combined their tornadoes and were fired much stronger and severely damaged Trunkar.

Helios blasted his fire blast, finishing off Trunkar.

"I better retreat and inform Reakor of this!", said Trunkar as he fled and changed the forest back into a cathedral interior.

Poseidon changed back to his Water Element as he, Aeolus, and Helios descended.

"You know, I think I realize who you are.", said Aeolus.

"I might know who you are too. Your voice sounds like my friend Ginga. Are you connected to him?", said Helios.

"In fact,", said Aeolus as he took off his ninja hat.

Helios was surprised to see who Aeolus was.

"I am Ginga. And you must be Dan, Helios.", said Aeolus.

"Indeed. And if you think carefully, you might know who the others are.", said Helios.

"No need. I know who they are already. I wonder why Max looks like Dan as Poseidon.", said Aeolus.

"It's just how I was when I got this form.", said Poseidon.

"Say, were your parents really busy?", Helios asked.

"I'm afraid so. But now, we are against those Plasmatalians!", said Aeolus.

"Indeed, friend.", said Helios.

As the 5 exited the cathedral, they noticed their parents calling them.

"I guess we should revert.", said Poseidon.

"And I need to head home!", said Aeolus.

So Aeolus headed back to his house before his parents found him missing, while the other 4 Lords reverted and went to their parents.

"Dan! Max.T! Max.S! Ulrich! We heard about an invasion inside the cathedral! Are you OK?", said Dan's father.

"Yep.", said Dan.

"We better go home for our own safety.", said Ulrich's father.

"You boys be careful from now on.", said Emmy as the families were heading to their cars.

After they got into their cars, they went home.

**Reakor's Lair**

Reakor was disappointed at the failure of Trunkar but impressed at the strength of the Elemental Lords to defeat him.

"Those Lords were aided by another one! How dare they defeat me!", said Trunkar.

"I am impressed at this battle. I must send out more forces to take those Elemental Lord fools out!", said Reakor.

"But how, sir?", Trunkar asked.

"By having them destroy their town while they are supposed to be with their parents!", said Reakor.

"I better have the other 4 Masters know of my defeat.", said Trunkar.

"I've informed them already. Now those Elemental Fools will perish!", said Reakor with an evil laugh following.

**Later That Night**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were relaxing in the living room of their house after dinner.

The news was on and it was shocking to them.

"**This morning, an invasion to a cathedral occurred. Luckily, 5 Elemental Lords braved through the forest and protected out planet once again. We are still questioning their appearance in this world. If you see them, inform authorities immediately.", **sais the news reporter.

"Man, I wonder when everyone will realize it is us who the Elemental Lords are.", said Max.T.

"I know that day would come in the future soon. Still, we need to fight against the Plasmatalians.", said Max.S.

Just then, Dan's cell phone began to rang.

"Dan! The robbers are back! We need to stop them now!", said Ulrich.

"Heard you loud and clear!", said Dan.

"Who is that?", Max.T asked.

"It's Ulrich! The robbers are back. We need to get the entire team!", said Dan.

So the three brothers headed to where the robbers were in town, each of them knowing that Ulrich would call Ginga and inform him about the situation as soon as he can.

**Somewhere in Town**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S saw the robbers and hid somewhere so that they could not be spotted.

Ulrich and Ginga saw them hiding and went to they were.

"So, those robbers have begun to rob once more.", said Dan.

"We better transform and take them down!", said Ulrich.

So the 5 of them each got their medallions out and threw them into the air.

Immediately, the medallions landed on our heroes' chests, causing them to transform.

**Before we get back to the storyline, we need to let you guys know of how Ginga transforms.**

Ginga's transformation sequence has a Teal animated background. First, tornadoes appear and surround him. Then, they come to Ginga and become one. The tornaodes change his body from what he looks like now to a ninja like figure. The tornadoes then go away from Ginga, who uses his hand while being a ninja like figure and absorbs the tornadoes. The transformation completes and then Ginga is Aeolus.

**Back to the Storyline**

"Those punks are back men! Prepare to take them down!", said the robber leader as he saw the Elemental Lords.

"Bring it on, robbers!", said Helios.

Then, alien soldiers knocked out the robbers from behind.

"More of these aliens? No problem!", said Max.T.

"Those soldiers look like they can use both of our Elements, Aeolus!", said Poseidon.

"It looks like so. Better not let Helios, Mercury, or Gaia get hit by them because they can be extremely damaged.", said Aeolus. (Helios and Gaia are weak to Water; Mercury is weak to Wind)

"But the question is how can we beat them if neither I, Mercury, or Helios can take them down because we are weak to them?", Gaia asked overhearing the words Aeolus said.

Just then, Mercury senses something coming from his medallion.

"Hey Poseidon! I don't think you are the only one of us who can change elements!", he said.

"You feel something coming in you?", Poseidon asked.

Then, electricity came out of Mercury's medallion, causing him to change elements.

"Mercury! You have unlocked a new power in you! Your element change will appreciate you!", said Zeus.

Mercury's armor changed to yellow and his hair returned to his brown color, as well as restoring the rest of his skin to the original color and his Flashlight horns' visor was restored to red.

"I've elemental changed to Electricity!", said Mercury.

"Those Plasmatalians can't beat us now!", said Helios.

"Stand back, Helios. Leave them to me!", said Mercury.

Mercury charged up both of his hands with Electricity and fired a giant electric beam at the alien soldiers, killing them.

"Nice shot, bro!" said Helios.

"No problem!", said Mercury.

"We better head to our homes team!", said Helios.

So the 5 of them each went home.

As Helios flew with his brothers, he had a concerned look.

"I wonder if the Light and Darkness Lords are really aliens.", he said.

"You know, that might be true. But I feel like I have some sort of apprentice.", said Mercury.

"Same here.", said Poseidon.

"We should ask Zeus tomorrow. As for now, we need some rest.", said Helios.

So the three headed home and got some rest.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter 5: Rise of The Apprentices and Beasts**

**Description: After Max.T and Max.S sense that they will soon have apprentices to help them against the Plasmatalians after a battle with alien soldiers that were defeated by Mercury and his Electric powers, they realize that their apprentices are some of their friends at school. However, the beasts of the Forest and Water awake on Earth with the Beasts of Fire, Earth, and Wind. As the apprentices awaken, the Beasts of Forest and Water assist the apprentices during a battle between Oceanus (Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour), the apprentice of Poseidon, and Lelantos (Rex Owen from Dinosaur King), the apprentice of Mercury (Clay and Rex are allies in the fight) and two bullies at school, revealed to be Plasmatalians. Mercury and Poseidon need to step into action and help their apprentices without assistance from Gaia, Aeolus, or Helios. Can they win? And what powers do Clay and Rex possess as Apprentice Lords? Will their other friends realize they have these powers? Will their parents find out? And will anyone else in town get involved in this war? Keep reading to find out!**

**And for anyone's information, the Elemental Lords/Apprentices are based off of the Greek Gods and Titans. You might have known that already. This is just to inform the people who are unsure.**


	5. Rise of The Apprentices and Beasts

**Elementarists**

**Chapter 5**

**Rise of the Apprentices and Beasts**

**Description: After the events of the last chapter, Max.T and Max.S sense that they truly will have apprentices. The next morning, their sense of apprentices gets bigger. So big that they decide to see Zeus, since he is their mentor. However, in doing so (getting out of bed and getting dressed and retrieving their medallions), they wake up their leader and brother Dan. He tells them there is no need to tell him, since they told him the night before. He gets dressed and retrieves his medallion, and the 3 head outside to transform into the Lords and see Zeus. There, in the Temple of Light, Zeus tells them how to get to The Temple of Light, which is by pressing a certain button on their blasters. He also tells the Lords that Poseidon and Mercury have indeed gained apprentices. However, their apprentices will use 2 Elements instead of 1. Poseidon's apprentice will have Water and Electric. Mercury's apprentice will have Forest and Wind. Poseidon and Mercury realized why they have apprentices and Helios does not: they can change elements. After realizing that, Zeus tells them about a mission for the three of them only. They will learn what to do when they are ready, and are sent back to their room. That same morning, Clay, one of Max.S's friends has a vision about being the apprentice of Poseidon. Max.T's friend Rex also has a vision, but however of being the apprentice of Mercury. Both of them see Zeus and learn about their destiny in their visions. They begin to wonder why. Meanwhile, our heroes have breakfast and get a report of what happened at the cathedral the other day. However, Dan says that they should continue their mission and go to where Zeus told them to go for their mission. So, after telling their parents that they would be out for a while, the three of them went outside and transformed. They flew to the place where they needed to go. Zeus told them about the beasts of their element as they flew there. The place was a certain ruins in the mountains. There, they saw three things notable around it. One side of the ruins was green atop a forest, as noted by Mercury. One side of the ruins was blue near sand below that led to an ocean, as noted by Poseidon. And one side of the ruins was red atop a green field, as noted by Helios. However, he saw that there was no fire, unlike his brothers, who saw their respective element. He guessed that his element would be in the sky. Zeus tells them that they must find the three pedestals in each of the areas. Suddenly, a force pushed the three of them, causing them to fall to their certain areas (Mercury falling towards the forest, Poseidon falling towards the beach, and Helios falling towards the green field). Zeus tells them that each of them fell to a certain area depending on their element. Mercury walks through the forest and finds footsteps from an animal from his mind. Poseidon swam in the ocean until he sensed flows of water going a certain way, which he followed. And Helios flew across the green field, looking for the fire. Eventually, Mercury found a green pedestal with his Element Symbol on it. Zeus told him to place his hand on it. Poseidon found his blue pedestal and Zeus to him to put his hand on it. Dan flew higher until he found a red island in the sky with a red pedestal on it. Before Zeus could tell him what to do, he put his hand on the pedestal. Zeus said what he did was actually what he was going to tell him. Suddenly a force pushed the three back to the ruins. There, they saw three beasts came to the ruins. A dragon, named Dragonoid (the beast of Fire), a triceratops of the forest named Flowertops (the beast of Forest) and Aquamentus, an aquatic mutant dragon-eel (the beast of Water). Zeus tells the Lords that they might have to summon the beasts in their battles. He also tells them that the beasts have slept for many years and were in need of awakening. Before the Lords return home, Helios realizes where they are: another planet. Zeus tells them that they have entered the Plasmatalian Galaxy: a galaxy where the Elemental Lords came from. The Lords also learn that they are on the planet Triscape. Zeus tells them how to get to this galaxy from their own. As the Lords leave, Poseidon and Mercury wonder about their apprentices. The next day, Max.S notices Clay's suspicions of two bullies. He noted a strange aura in them. Ulrich sees him and tells Max that they were the same bullies that threw him into the dumpster the other day. Max.S is shocked about that. That same day, Rex also is suspicious about the same bullies, since he noted, like Clay, a strange aura. Max.S and Max.T meet at home and tell what has happened to their friends. They realize that they might be the apprentices. Max.S senses that his apprentice's name is Oceanus. Max.T senses that his apprentice's name is Lelantos. The two of them agree to find them ASAP. Meanwhile, Clay and Rex both sense a beast in danger (Clay senses Aquamenus, Rex senses Flowertops) and decide to go to the port in town. Once there, they see the same bullies with the strange aura. They also see the beasts trying to break free from a gate locking them up. Determined to save them, Clay and Rex stepped into action! However, they run into each other, but both of them had to tell what they sensed. They ran towards the bullies and tried to stop them, but before they could attack them, a light appeared near both of them. The light gave them medallions (Clay had Max.S's medallion, but the symbol was yellow and Rex had Max.T's medallion, but the symbol was teal). A voice told them to put the medallions on their chests. They did, and Clay was transformed into Oceanus, apprentice of Poseidon and Rex was transformed into Lelantos, apprentice of Mercury. Poseidon and Mercury themselves saw the beasts and stepped into action. The brothers sensed that the two Lords were their apprentices. Oceanus and Lelantos used their element to attack the bullies (their master's element is the apprentice's element). The bullies were revealed to be two Plasmatalian Guards. A battle began between the Lords and the Plasmatalians. The battle had Oceanus and Lelantos use their other element (Oceanus had Electricity and Lelantos had Wind). After the battle, Poseidon and Mercury reverted, as well as Oceanus and Lelantos, revealing their identities to each of them. After a discussion with each other and Helios, they head home with the use of their new powers to fly home. On the way, Helios tells the Lords he thought of a name for the Elemental Lords: The Elementarists!**

**The Heroes' Bedroom 1:00 AM**

Max.T and Max.S wake up suddenly.

"Wait a minute. Why isn't Dan up?", Max.T asked.

Dan was still asleep since the time was way too early for them to wake up normally.

Then, the two awoken brothers sensed the same thing they sensed last night, only different because of a voice.

"Find… your… apprentices. You… need… to… find… them… and… battle… alongside… them.", said a voice from their visions.

"Apprentices?", Max.T asked.

"I guess we will have apprentices after all.", said Max.S.

"What time is it? 1:00? Better get back to sleep.", said Max.T as he saw the clock in their room.

The two brothers then went back to sleep.

**Later**

When Max.T and Max.S got up for real, they sensed the same voice, but even more.

"The… apprentices… are… some… people… you… know… from… a… place… you… go… to… for… most… of… the… year. Find… them.", the voice from their visions said.

"We really need to see Zeus.", said Max.T.

So the two of them got dressed, put on their shoes, and got ther medallions.

However, when they were about to leave, they realized that they got up a few minutes before the alarm clock.

The alarm clock rang and Dan woke up.

He got up and saw his brothers awake with their medallions in hand.

"I know what's with you 2. Concerned about this matter about having apprentices?", said Dan.

"Yes." said both Maxes.

"If you want to find out, count me in.", said Dan.

So Dan got dressed and got his medallion.

Then the three brothers went outside.

**Outside**

When they got to the spot where the meteor crashed, the got out their medallions.

"Are you guys ready?", Dan asked.

"Yeah!", said both Maxes.

"Let's do this!", said Dan.

The three of them threw their medallions into the air and put them on their chests, transforming them into the Elemental Lords, and taking them to the Temple of Light.

**Temple of Light**

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon were in the Temple of Light before they knew it.

Zeus was there as well.

"It seems I need to teach you 3 how to get here without going to that exact spot every time you want to see me.", he said.

"How?", Mercury asked.

Just then, he saw a button on his blaster.

He pushed it, but was warped back outside his house.

"Let me try that again.", Mercury said.

He pushed the button again and was taken back to The Temple of Light.

"What just happened?", Poseidon asked.

"Mercury found the button that takes you here in case of a hurry.", said Zeus.

"It looks like we found our easy way back here.", said Helios.

"Yes, but now onto the main thing why we are here.", said Mercury.

"Ah yes. I sensed it. Mercury, Poseidon, did you two have a sense of apprentices last night?", said Zeus.

"Yeah. And we got visions of this voice.", said Poseidon.

"It told us that the apprentices are friends we know from a place we go for most of the year.", said Mercury.

"Your apprentices are also from your school. You must find them and recruit them.", said Zeus.

"We will.", said Mercury and Poseidon.

"But take note that they will have two elements.", said Zeus.

"Two elements?, said all three lords.

"Poseidon's apprentice will use Water and Electric. Mercury's apprentice will use Forest and Wind.", said Zeus.

Mercury and Poseidon realized something.

"We have apprentices because", said Mercury.

"We can attribute change!", said Poseidon.

"Indeed. Now you must find them.", said Helios.

"We'll find them!", said Mercury and Poseidon.

"Indeed. But for now, I have a mission for all 3 of you to do.", said Zeus.

"When is it?", Helios asked.

After you finish your breakfast, fly to a certain ruins I guide you from sensing the directions and I will tell you what to do there.", said Zeus.

"OK then.", said Helios.

The three Lords reverted and were transported back to their bedroom.

**Meanwhile**

Clay, one of Max.S's friends, was having a strange dream.

He was in a blue foggy area.

"Hello? Where am I?", he asked.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of him.

"You are the apprentice of Poseidon. Fulfill your destiny as Oeanus, apprentice Lord of Water.", the figure said.

"Who are you? And what destiny is this?", Clay asked.

"It is your destiny. Find the beast of Water and it will give you what you desire.", the figure said again.

"Alright then.", said Clay as his dream ended.

Max.T's friend Rex was also having the same dream, but he had a green foggy dream.

"Whoever you are, show yourself.", he said.

The same figure in Clay's dream appeared.

"You must find the beast of Forest.", it said.

"Why?", Rex asked.

"You are Lelantos, the apprentice of The Forest Lord Mercury. Fulfill your destiny and find the beast.", the figure said.

"I will.", said Rex as his dream ended.

**Later That Morning**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were waiting for their parents to wake up and make them breakfast.

As they waited, a news report came on.

It was about yesterday.

"**Yesterday, at this cathedral, a beast transformed its interior into a forest. However, the Elemental Lords have been believed to stop this monster. Their identities are uncertain for right now, but we will investigate this the more these attacks happen.", **said the news reporter.

"You know, I think we should just have breakfast and just go where Zeus wanted us to head to.", said Dan.

Just then, the rest of the family got up and went downstairs.

"Good morning boys. I'll make breakfast while you watch cartoons.", said their mother.

"Even after the mission we will be on, I highly believe we will meet our apprentices Max Taylor.", said Max.S.

"Really? I can't wait that long! I got to know!", said Max.T.

"Know what?", their father asked.

"Something about our own stuff.", said Max.T.

"I really seem to notice you 3 having odd behavior. Something going on?", said their father.

"Nothing really. Just something.", said Max.T.

"OK then. Just be less suspicious to us more OK?", said their father.

"OK.", said all three brothers.

The three brothers watched TV until breakfast was ready, ate it, and then got ready for their mission.

"Where are you guys going?", their mother asked them.

"Outside for a while.", said Dan.

"OK then. Be careful though.", said their mother.

The three of them went outside and went into their backyard.

**Backyard**

In a different spot from the meteor, the three of them got ready to transform.

"Are you ready?", Dan asked his brothers.

"Yep.", said both Maxes.

"Let's do this!", said Dan.

The three of them got their medallions, threw them into the air and made them land on their chests, causing them to transform into the Elemental Lords.

After the transformation, the three of them jumped and flew.

**The Sky**

As Helios, Mercury and Poseidon flew, they were not noticed by anyone due to how early it was, but they were on a mission, so they had to get to the place quickly.

"Where do you think we have to go?", Mercury asked.

"He told us to sense the directions.", Poseidon said.

Suddenly, directions to the ruins came into their minds.

Zeus also spoke to them as they followed the directions.

"There is a reason why I am sending you three to do this. There are three beasts for your element. Long ago, in the war against the Plasmatalians, they were freely commanded by their element's Lord for battle and destroyed many Plasmatalian forces. Now that they have been sealed up, it's up to you 3 to unseal them from their prison.", said Zeus.

"That's the ruins you want us to go to, right Zeus?", Helios asked as he saw a ruins.

"Yes. Now land there and find the beasts.", said Zeus.

The three lords descended and landed on the ruins.

**Triscape Ruins**

When the Lords landed, they noticed something about the ruins.

"This side is green and has a forest below.", said Mercury.

This side is blue and has a beach below near an ocean.", said Poseidon.

"Well, this side is red, but why is it just a green grass field and a majestic blue sky, instead of fire?", Helios asked.

"These areas are where the 3 Elemental Beasts are.", said Zeus.

Suddenly, a force pushed the three of them off the ruins.

"Good luck, chosen ones. Find the beasts and awake them!", said Zeus.

**Forest Side**

Mercury was walking in the forest section.

"Your beast is in your section. Find it from your senses.", said Zeus to all three Lords.

"I wonder where the beast is in this forest.", Mercury said.

He saw footprints.

"I sense they are from the Forest Beast.", Mercury said as he followed them.

**Ocean Side**

Poseidon walked to the ocean from the beach.

"Here goes.", he said.

He went into the ocean and swam in it.

"Somewhere in this ocean is the beast of water.", said Poseidon.

He sensed water currents going a certain way.

"I better follow these currents to the Beast.", he thought.

**Field Side**

Helios walked for a while in the grassy field.

"It probably might be in the sky.", said Helios.

So he flew up and looked for the beast of Fire.

**Forest Side**

Mercury came to a pedestal after following the footprints.

It had his element symbol on it.

"Now Mercury, you must put your hand on the pedestal.", said Zeus.

Mercury did what Zeus said.

**Ocean Side**

Poseidon followed the currents to a blue pedestal with his element symbol on it.

"Poseidon, please put your hand on the pedestal.", said Zeus.

Poseidon did what Zeus told him to do.

**Field Side**

Helios flew until he saw fire on a floating island.

He landed on the island and saw a pedestal with his element symbol on it.

"Probably I'll put my hand on this.", said Helios.

"Indeed, Helios.", said Zeus.

Helios put his hand on the pedestal.

However, a force pushed all three Lords back to where they started.

**Triscape Ruins**

The three Lords regrouped at the Ruins, only to sense the Beasts coming to them.

Dragonoid, a dragon with wings, (the beast of Fire) came from the Green Field.

Flowertops, a forest-like Triceratops, (the beast of Forest) came from the Forest.

And Aquamentus, an aquatic mutant dragon eel (the beast of Water) came from the Ocean.

The Lords were surprised to see the Beasts.

"These 3 beasts were asleep since the previous 3 Lords of Fire, Forest, and Water defeated the Plasmatalian Leader Reakor. I needed you to awaken them for you 3 to use them to aid you in battle.", said Zeus.

Poseidon and Mercury, wanting to meet their apprentices, wanted to leave.

However, Helios told them to stay here for a second.

"Guys, this can't be Earth.", he said.

"WHAT!", said Mercury and Poseidon.

"You are on the Planet Triscape, in the Plasmatalian Galaxy. However, you three, for now, must battle the Plasmatalians on Earth until you are ready to awaken the Heroic Legendary Lords of Light and Darkness.", said Zeus.

"OK then.", said all 3 Lords.

"To enter this galaxy from your own, simply press a button on your blasters with the symbol of Light on it to create a portal to enter this Galaxy and return to your planet if you are here when you press it.", said Zeus.

The Lords shook their heads, pressed the button, and flew home.

"Just who could be my apprentice? Could it be…", Poseidon thought.

"It can't possibly be him. But I believe it may be true.", Mercury thought.

**At Cathold Middle School The Next Day**

As Clay was walking in school, he saw bullies.

He hid from them, but sensed them to have strange aura.

"That aura. It seems strange. But why is that strange? And how can I sense it?", he thought.

Max.S saw him stare at them in secret.

Ulrich saw the whole thing, even the bullies.

"Those bullies threw me in the dumpster the other day.", he said.

"Then if Clay is suspicious of them, they could have a secret.", said Max.S.

**Later That Same Day**

Rex saw the same bullies Clay saw.

He hid from them and noticed the aura.

"No student should be able to have their aura be sensed by me. In fact, why can I sense those bullies to have strange aura?", he thought.

Max.T noticed him secretly.

"I wonder if he's my new apprentice.", he said.

**After School at The Heroes' House**

Max.S and Max.T met at home after dinner.

"I noticed something weird about Clay today. He saw the bullies who threw Ulrich into the dumpster very suspiciously today.", said Max.S.

"Those same bullies were making Rex see them suspiciously too!", said Max.T.

"We need to find them before they get in serious danger!", said Max.S.

They got their medallions and went out to find their friends.

**Clay's House**

Clay was watching TV when he sensed something.

"Aquamentus is in danger. Take action.", the voice said.

"I better find Aquamentus!", said Clay and immediately rushed out of his house.

**Rex's House**

Rex was studying for upcoming tests when he sensed something.

"Flowertops is in danger. Take action.", the voice said.

"I better find Flowertops before it's too late!", said Rex and immediately went to find Flowertops.

**Port in Town**

The two bullies have closed a cage for Aquamentus and Flowertops to be locked up in.

"Ha ho ha! Soon Reakor will use these beasts for evil against the Elemental Lords!", one of the bullies said.

The beasts tried to break out of the cages, but failed.

"The metal in your cage is so hard not even a beast like you can break out!", said the other bully.

Clay saw the bullies and the beasts secretly.

"I've got to save them, right now!", he said as he ran to secretly free the beasts.

Rex saw the bullies and beasts secretly too, but from a different part of the port.

"Those bullies are indeed evil! They must be brought to justice!", he said and ran to secretly save them as well.

Clay and Rex ran to the back of the cages of where the beasts are sealed in, but then saw each other.

"Clay? What are you doing here?", Rex asked.

"I think I know why you are here. Do you have visions of saving those beasts?", Clay said.

"Yeah. I believe you have visions too.", said Rex.

"We better team up to save the beasts then.", said Clay.

"And also find out why those bullies have a strange aura.", said Rex.

"I should have expected you to see that too. But there's no time to stand around! We got to protect and rescue the beasts!", said Clay.

"Then we better strike them head on!", said Rex.

So the two began to run towards the bullies, but before they could reach them, a light appeared in front of both of them.

"What is this?", they both asked.

"This is your medallion. Use it for the forces of light to repel the evil of Reakor!", said the voice.

Clay and Rex were given their medallions.

Clay's medallion was Max.S's medallion, but with the symbol being yellow instead of blue.

Rex's medallion was Max.T's medallion, but with the symbol being teal instead of green.

"Just how are we supposed to use these?", Rex asked.

"You know, I feel like putting this on!", said Clay.

So he put it on, and began a transformation into his newly acquired Elemental Lord Form.

Behind a yellow-colored background with animations, Clay dived into a blue sea and saw thunderclouds. Thunder struck him as bubbles surrounded him. As the water went into him, as well as all of the thunder from the clouds, he began to change. He then burst out of the bubble as Oceanus, Apprentice Lord of Poseidon.

"Wow! I feel amazing!", said Oceanus.

"You are Oceanus, a new Elemental Lord Apprentice of Poseidon!", said the voice.

"I sure am!", said Oceanus.

"So that's how we battle the bullies!", said Rex as he saw Oceanus.

Oceanus was Clay, only that his body was altered, with blue armor on his legs, which went down to his feet. His arms were also blue, but with yellow lighting bolt symbols on the hands. The yellow part of his shirt had his medallion, but his shoulders had armor to replace the collar on his shirt. His back had blue and yellow dragon wings.

"I guess I better transform too!", said Rex as he put on his medallion.

Rex was in a forest with a teal background with animations. A tornado went through the forest. Rex went into the tornado. The trees then grew roots to cover the tornado and put it to a halt. However, all of the roots from the trees and the wind from the tornado went into Rex, causing him to exit out of the tornado as Lelantos, Apprentice Lord of Mercury.

"This isn't bad at all!", said Lelantos.

"You are Lelantos, a new Elemental Lord Apprentice of Mercury.", said the voice.

"OK then. I guess I am.", said Lelantos.

Lelantos was Rex in green and teal armor with some parts with the same armor of the forest Mercury has. He also has dragon wings, but they are the same wings Mercury has as well, but are much more teal. His hands have the symbol that is on Gingka's Medallion. His hands and some of his arm are purplish-blue, however.

"Well, we've transformed, so we better strike now!", said Oceanus.

"Indeed.", said Lelantos.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Else in The Sky**

Mercury and Poseidon rushed to find their apprentices.

"Where are they?", Mercury asked.

Then, the two sensed the beasts of their element in danger!

"Aquamentus is in danger!", said Poseidon.

"So is Flowertops.", said Mercury.

"Probably Clay and Rex sensed evil in those bullies and sensed the beasts in danger, so they looked for them and are now fighting those bullies, whom I believe are part of Reakor's army.", said Poseidon.

"We better find them using our senses!", said Mercury.

So the two Lords sensed their apprentices all the way to the port.

**Port in Town**

The Lords arrived at the port when Oceanus and Lelantos were about to fight the bullies.

"Clay, it looks like you've become Oceanus, my apprentice.", said Poseidon.

Oceanus thought about it for a few seconds and realized that Poseidon was Max.S!

"Max! What happened to you?", he asked.

"Let's just say that I became Poseidon, Lord of the Water.", said Poseidon.

"OK then.", said Oceanus.

"You might want to hide your identity.", said Poseidon.

Oceanus looked for a button, which was on his shoulder, pressed it, and a helmet came onto his head.

"This looks sweet!", he said.

"Hello Rex, or should I call you Lelantos, my apprentice.", said Mercury.

"Max? But how can this be?", Lelantos asked.

"I got these powers with my brothers and now we are destined to save Earth and the world of the Elemental Lords. That's when I became Mercury, Lord of the Forest", said Mercury.

"Ok then. But what does this button do?", Lelantos said when he saw a button on his shoulder.

A helmet then came onto his head.

"This'll protect my identity!", said Lelantos.

The bullies noticed them all.

"GET THEM!", the both said.

Oceanus used a water attack to hit one of the bullies, while Lelantos used a forest attack to hit the other bully.

"It looks like our apprentices have the same element as us.", said Poseidon.

"I guess it was a good idea to stop those bullies.", said Mercury as he saw the bullies.

However, the bullies were actually Plasmatalian Guards in disguise!

"Hey Lelantos! Let's try our other element!", said Oceanus getting ready to strike with a electric attack.

"Good idea!", said Lelantos as he got a wind attack ready.

The two apprentices used their attacks on the Plasmatalian Guards, knocking them down again.

"Woah! You have Poseidon's 2nd Element!", said Mercury.

"Seems like you have Mercury's 2nd Element!", said Poseidon.

The guards then got up and struck again.

"Master! Let's combine our attack!", said Oceanus.

"Same with us, master!", said Lelantos.

So Poseidon and Oceanus attacked with a combined water attack and Lelantos and Mercury attacked with a combined forest attack, knocking back the guards again.

"YEAH!", the 4 said.

The guards went up again, but now one of them has the Element of Water and the other one has the Element of Forest.

"Try to knock us down this time!", said one of the guards.

"We only have this until we are dead, so try to defeat us!", said the other guard.

"But we will never die and these beasts are ours!", said the first guard.

"Bad idea!", said Oceanus.

"Indeed!", said Lelantos.

"I get what they say. Why not we change elements, bro?", said Mercury.

"Indeed. I'll combine a Wind attack with Lelantos to attack the Forest guard, while you combine a Electric attack with Oceanus to attack the Water guard.", said Poseidon.

Mercury agreed and he changed Elements from Forest to Electric.

Poseidon then changed Elements from Water to Wind.

Mercury and Oceanus then charged up an electric attack to strike the Water guard, while Poseidon and Lelantos charged up a wind attack to strike the Forest guard.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU ELEMENTAL LORDS WILL!", said both guards when they were about to die.

Poseidon and Mercury then reverted back to their normal Elements and freed their Element's respective beast.

Aquamentus returned to the ocean where it lives, while Flowertops returned to the forest where it lives.

"ALL RIGHT!", the 4 Lords said.

Each of them reverted back to their normal human forms.

"Wow! That was fun! But still, the safety of our world is important.", said Clay.

"Indeed.", said Max.S.

"So, how did you get your powers?", Rex asked Max.T.

"One night, me, Max.S and Dan found a meteor, which had these medallions. They transformed us into the Elemental Lords for the first time. Now we face the Plasmatalian army.", said Max.T.

"When you are with us as Elemental Lords, usually Dan, who is Helios, Lord of Fire, will be our leader.", said Max.S.

"Um guys, what just happened here?", Helios asked the 4.

Max.T saw his brother behind him.

"Helios!", said Max.T.

"I think you two found your apprentices at last.", said Helios.

"Dan?", Rex and Clay asked Helios.

"Yep guys. I'm Dan, your leader.", said Helios.

"Why did you come here?", Max.S asked.

"I noticed that you 2 and your medallions were gone, which meant you two sensed your apprentices, so after a while when you were gone, I looked for you two.", said Helios.

"Yeah, long story. The bullies that threw Ulrich into the dumpster the other day were actually Plasmatalian guards, so we took them down and rescued the beasts of Forest and Water.", said Max.T.

"Well, at least you found your apprentices, so that's good. We better get home before our parents find us missing!", said Helios.

So Max.S and Max.T transformed and went home with their brother, while Clay and Rex transformed went to their respective homes.

As the 3 brothers flew home, Helios had something to tell them.

"Hey guys! I have a name for our team! I think we'll be "The Elementarists!", he said.

Both brothers were amazed.

We now see the night sky as the camera floats up there.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Chapter 6: Secret of The Fire Medallion**

**Description: One day, the Lords (the 5 normal Lords and 2 apprentices) fight off the robbers, who seem to be their rival other than the Destructive 6. Then, Helios disappeared suddenly, but the robber he fought was defeated. Helios is warped to another part of town, where he learns a secret of his medallion as he sees the New Moon have a purple flame give him strength. Can he learn what power he holds now? Can he stop a villain who also has that power from the Plasmatalian Galaxy? Will the other Lords find him? Meanwhile, Max.S finds out that his sister and friend Enrique are taking their dragon friends on a tour through their world. However, the same villain who tells Helios of his special power captures Emmy, Enrique, and the dragons! Can the Lords also defeat this villain without revealing their identities? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Secret of the Fire Medallion

**Elementarists**

**Chapter 6**

**Secret of the Fire Medallion**

**Description: Our heroes are in their house one day after they recruit Oceanus, apprentice of Poseidon, and Lelantos, apprentice of Mercury. Max.S is asked by Emmy to speak with her and their friend Enrique. He learns that the dragons from Dragon Land would be coming to the real world to visit. Max.S said he does not have time to visit them as much and goes outside. He heads for the beach because he sensed his apprentice Oceanus there. Once at the beach, he transformed into Poseidon and went into the ocean. He swam towards the coral reef. There, he saw Clay as Oceanus practicing his new powers in the ocean. As he is practicing, Lelantos is practicing his skills in a forest near the beach. Mercury meets him there as he practices. Then, Oceanus fires a water/electric blast at Lelantos, who counters quickly. Lelantos then fires a tornado blast at Oceanus, who also counters quickly. Mercury and Poseidon then meet. The apprentices tell their masters that they would practice their skills by themselves. Poseidon and Mercury agree, and as they fly home, they talk about the dragons coming to their world and how they must try to protect their secrets. Meanwhile, Emperor Reakor gets more interested in the Lords and their growing strength. In order to counter their growing power, he sends a mysterious servant to battle against Helios. The servant tells Reakor that he has learned about the Secret of Helios's Fire Medallion, the thing that transforms a human into the Lord of Fire. As the servant leaves, Reakor thinks about how to destroy the Lords. That night, the robbers, who have battled against the Lords before, return and they rob a house early in the morning. Dan, Max.T, and Max.S hear police cars, so they inform their allies to help fight the robbers via cell phone and go to fight the robbers in their Lord Forms. When the entire team met at the house of where the robbers were, the robbers were ready to battle the Elementarists once more. However, the robbers brought their strongest weapons yet. So the robbers and Lords battle once more, but before Helios can start attacking the robber he battles, a dark blast attacks both him and the robber, but Helios was found missing after the attack. The robbers then see this as an advantage, but the Lords continued to fight the robbers even without their leader and claimed victory. As the robbers retreat, Aeolus proclaims himself leader of the Lords until they could find Helios. However, Oceanus realized that his parents would ground him if he went out of the house without any info of his absence. This told the Lords that they had to get home and try to look for him in the morning. So the Lords went home. When Mercury and Poseidon returned home and reverted, Emmy caught Max.S before he got to his room. She told him that the dragons came to their house earlier that night. Ord heard him a half hour ago and was wondering why, especially since he was in his normal clothes instead of his pajamas. Max.S tells her that he needed to do something outside for a while and he was trying to not wake up his parents in doing so. After she said she was fine with that, Emmy also reminded him that Enrique and her would give their dragon friends a tour of their town. Thankfully, they would be invisible to everyone except the three of them. Max.S is then called by his brother to go to sleep and does that after telling Emmy that he would say hi to them and then do something else since he was too busy to be with them tomorrow. Emmy said that she would also be fine with that and goes to sleep. When Max.S enters his room, he notices his brother is still as Mercury, who made a spell to make a clone of their brother Dan appear as a temporary brother until they find their real brother. Max.S says that they should inform the other Lords and get some rest. So the two get some rest for the night. Meanwhile, Helios awakens in a different part of town. As he gets up, he notices that his entire body (armor, wings, and human body) have turner black. His medallion had the fire symbol now in purple. Helios wonders what happened to him. Suddenly, a mysterious person appears, claming himself to be Mysterion. He tells Helios that they are alike. Helios is confused from that statement and asks why they are connected. He said that they both have the power of darkness from the new moon in a separate form and transforms into a darkness soldier. Helios then fires a dark blast at Mysterion, who then is struck back a little. Helios remembers what he said, which was "The darkness makes us stronger since it is a combination between the strength of the dark powers inside of the user and the normal powers inside of the user.". After a quick battle, the darkness in Helios grows and as he defeats Mysterion with his dark powers (which he could not control), he disappears. Mysterion laughs, knowing Helios could not control his power. The next thing he knows is that he is inside the new moon's darkness of him, way high in the sky. The next morning, Max.S meets with Clay after saying hi to the dragons. As they talk about Dan's disappearance, the rest of the team meets them in the park. They notice a new moon in the sky. Max.T and Gingka believe Dan is still in there as Helios. Later that night, Max.S learns that Emmy was captured before he and the Elementarists set out to look for Dan while he and Clay are walking one night. They are informed of this by Quetzal. After introductions and telling Quetzal their destiny, Max and Clay transform look for Emmy, Enrique, and their dragon friends. Meanwhile, Helios learns to control his power inside the moon. As the Elementarists battle Mysterion, they have trouble battling him. Poseidon then leaves to go save his sister, Enrique, and their dragon friends from a cage. When they get to the cage, Poseidon tells his friends and sister his true identity since he is growing up and needs to be more responsible for what he does. Oceanus also reveals his identity. They try to break the gang free. Meanwhile, Helios masters his dark powers and escapes the new moon. On his way to his allies, he sees Poseidon and Oceanus at a cage. There, he helps Poseidon break the gang free. As he, Oceanus, and Poseidon return to the group, Helios tells the gang what happened to him and then enters the battle his other allies were in. He then started firing his dark powers he now could control to defeat Mysterion. He then tells the rest of the team what happened to him and then they each return home. When Max.S returns home, Emmy talks to him about his powers as Poseidon and why he has them. Meanwhile, Reakor gets angered and plots to destroy Helios.**

**The Heroes' House**

Our heroes are just relaxing from constant battles with Plasmatalian forces sent by Reakor.

Just then, Emmy came in to the room they were in.

"Max? I need to talk to you in the Playroom.", she said.

Max.T thought it was him she needed to talk to, so he walked up to Emmy.

But then Max.S walked up to Emmy faster than his brother.

"Nice try brother, but I think she meant me, Max Shaymin, instead of you, Max Taylor.", he said.

"A little bit too much drama there, but you're right. I wanted to talk to you, Max Shaymin.", said Emmy.

So Max.S and Emmy went to the Playroom.

"You know you should really try to bring your seriousness ad Mercury into your real life, Max Taylor!", said Dan.

"Sorry! I thought it was me she was talking to!", said Max.T.

"Relax bro. Save that anger for the Plasmatalian forces.", said Dan.

"OK bro.", said Max.T as he relaxed.

He then sat back down.

**Playroom**

Max.S and Emmy went into the Playroom, where Enrique was waiting for them.

"Max, we are planning to bring our dragon friends from Dragon Land to this world tomorrow.", said Emmy.

"Yeah. We want to show them around our world.", said Enrique.

Max knew that his friends from Dragon Land would appreciate him to show them his world.

But he also knew that he was the chosen one for the Blue Medallion, which made him the destined one to be Poseidon, Lord of Water.

"I'll tell them I'm too busy to show them, but I will say hello.", he said.

"Why?", Emmy asked.

"I don't have time to see them. I have other business to take care of.", said Max.S, even though he does not think there will be trouble going on tomorrow.

Max.S then went outside.

"What's with him?", Enrique asked.

"I don't know. This has been happening since the robbers at the bank almost captured me and my mother.", said Emmy.

"Do you think he's connected to the Elemental Lords?", Enrique asked.

"I don't think so.", said Emmy.

**Meanwhile**

Max.T sensed something.

"If it's fine with you, I'm going outside.", he said,

"OK. But be careful. And don't expose yourself.", said Dan.

"OK.", said Max.T and went outside.

"Reakor, wherever you are, me and the Elementarists are going to defeat you and end your ways of evil!", Dan thought.

**Outside**

Max.S was walking to the beach because he sensed Oceanus, his apprentice as well as his friend Clay, in the ocean.

"Clay, I hope you are practicing your skills so that someday you will be as strong as I am as Poseidon.", he thought.

He then looked around for anyone near him.

There was nobody around him, so that meant the coast was clear.

Max.S got out his medallion and put it on his chest, transforming him into Poseidon.

After transformation, he went into the ocean.

He swam and swam until he saw the coral reef.

"Oceanus must be practicing here somewhere.", Poseidon said.

So he kept looking until he saw Oceanus, who was practicing his water attacks in the ocean.

"Hey Oceanus. How are your skills as of now?", said Poseidon as he went up to Oceanus.

"They are good, but I need to practice more if I want to get stronger. Practice makes perfect you know.", said Oceanus.

"Indeed. I came to see how you were doing.", said Poseidon.

"I'm fine. Just strengthening my skills.", said Oceanus.

**Meanwhile**

Max.T went towards a forest near the beach.

"I sensed you, Lelantos. Just what are you doing now?", he thought.

Max.T then got his medallion out and transformed into Mercury.

Elsewhere in the forest, Lelantos was practicing his forest attacks.

Mercury met with him.

"Hey Mercury. I know you are Max.T, but how are my skills?", said Lelantos.

"Great. Practice more and more so that Reakor will be defeated easier.", said Mercury.

"Good, since I believe Reakor is very powerful and hard to defeat by yourself.", said Lelantos.

In the ocean, Oceanus saw Lelantos.

"I'm practicing with him. Let's see how he's doing and see his skills.", said Oceanus.

Lelantos used some of his skills he gained as an apprentice of Mercury.

Just then, a water/electric attack came towards Lelantos from the ocean.

Lelantos countered with a forest-elemental attack and counter with a wind-elemental blast.

Oceanus, who used the water/electric attack at Lelantos, countered with an electric attack and went out of the ocean.

"I see you've learned to counter my attacks. Good.", said Oceanus.

"Same with you, fellow ally.", said Lelantos.

Poseidon went out of the ocean to see Mercury.

"Seems like they've improved.", he said.

"Yeah, but Reakor still lives here in this world. We have to stop him still.", said Mercury.

"Yes. We cannot stop fighting until we defeat Reakor and the Plasmatalian forces.", said Poseidon.

"Master, we've been practicing by ourselves.", said Oceanus.

"That way, we can be used to being allies.", said Lelantos.

Poseidon and Mercury agreed with what they have said and flew back to their house in the air.

"You know Poseidon, they might be the future Lords.", said Mercury.

"That might be true, but there's something else I want to talk to you about.", said Poseidon.

"What is it?", Mercury asked.

"It's our sister. Emmy and Enrique want to bring our dragon friends from Dragon Land to this world. My concern is that they will get badly injured if they face the Plasmatalian forces.", said Poseidon.

"We'll do that.", said Mercury.

"But what about keeping our powers a secret from them? I know we have to tell them if it is necessary, but what about our parents? They are my main concern in this situation right now.", said Poseidon.

"We'll try to rescue and protect Emmy, Enrique, and these dragon friends without exposing ourselves to the town as best as we can if they are attacked or captured.", said Mercury.

"Alright then.", said Poseidon.

So they flew off to their house.

**Reakor's Lair**

"Interesting. The power of those Lords seems to have increased for the past few days since many new warriors have awakened. Now there are 7 warriors instead of 3 warriors. Pretty soon, they might find the ones destined to use the Light and Darkness Medallions, which means that they will find the Lords of Light and Darkness.", said Reakor as he looked into his orb.

He looked at his new servant, who appeared instantly.

"But I have a plan to rid of that leader since he is the one chosen to defeat me in battle since he is the strongest.", said Reakor.

The servant walked up to Reakor.

"Master Reakor, what is my command?", he asked.

"I want you to rid those Elemental Lords of that leader they have. He has a secret power you know, so he might learn it. That's why you ought to rid of him as soon as possible.", said Reakor.

"His name's Helios and I know his secret power. The "secret power" of the Fire Medallion, the very thing that gives his human form the very power of the Lord of Fire and what he possesses that is! He won't be able to control his new power! Why? Because I possess the same power he has!", said the servant.

"Yes. Now go and rid of that Helios!", said Reakor.

"As you wish, master Reakor.", said the servant who disappeared.

"It seems those Lords are stronger than I thought they were. I need to think of a very good plan to destroy them all!", Reakor thought after his servant disappeared.

**The Heroes' House That Night**

Dan, Max.T, and Max.S were sleeping in their beds that night.

However, Dan is having a dream like nothing like he has ever seen.

In fact, it was a nightmare created by the mysterious servant of Reakor to haunt him.

**Dan's Nightmare**

Dan was running in a purple nightmare world.

As he was running, he constantly came across the mysterious figure, whom of which caused him to turn and run in another direction.

He did this multiple times.

Dan then saw the mysterious servant again.

"Who are you? Answer me!", he said.

"I know your secret. You will never defeat me, Lord of Fire!", the servant said.

The servant then tried to grab Dan with his dark hand, but the nightmare ended right when he was about to grab Dan.

**The Heroes' Room**

Max.T awaked Dan from his nightmare.

"What's going on? Why did you wake me up?", he asked.

"Bro! It's the robbers again! They've robbed another house!", said Max.T.

"Them again? I guess we'll have to show them the power of the Elementarists!", said Dan.

So he got dressed and met with his brothers in their room.

"Are you ready?", Dan asked his brothers.

"I am!", said Max.T.

"Alright then.", said Max.S.

"Let's do this!", said Dan.

The three brothers then transformed into their Elemental Lord Forms and instantly went outside to hunt down the robbers.

Emmy heard them transform.

"What was that?", she thought.

As they flew, Oceanus, Lelantos, Gaia, and Aeolus joined them later on.

They heard the sirens from the police and decided to help defeat the robbers once more.

"I know these robbers are easy, but who was that person anyway? What does he want with me anyway? And what is that secret of my medallion he mentioned?", Helios thought as he flew.

"These robbers were stopped by you guys, right?", Oceanus asked.

"Yes. They're easy due to our strength as Elementarists, or Elemental Lords.", said Gaia.

"But they're actual humans. Not aliens.", said Lelantos.

"Good point. We have alien powers to use against evil for the right of good.", said Aeolus.

"Indeed.", said Poseidon.

Mercury saw his brother Helios concerned as he was flying.

"Brother, what's wrong?", he asked.

Helios noticed Mercury.

"Nothing. Why you ask?", he said.

"Just wondering.", said Mercury.

"Sorry team, but I'm not sure I can tell you what I had just a few minutes ago just yet. I have to find out what it means first before I can tell you guys.", Helios thought.

**The Robbed House**

The robbers were once again robbing yet another house.

"There's no use trying to run from the cops! They'll get you!", said a man held hostage with his family in his own house.

"Well too bad for ya! I'm gonna kill all of them cops!", said one of the robbers.

The police, yet again, wait for them to come out with their hands up.

"Alright, the end of the line is here! You're gonna come out and come quietly with us to prison right now!", said the police sheriff.

The robbers heard the police as they were stealing from the house.

"Well boys! Time to get those cops!", said the lead robber.

"Boss! We shouldn't forget…", said another robber.

"We'll be ready for those punks who have those pathetic "magical" powers!", said the lead robber interrupting the robber.

"Sheriff, I've identified the lead robber. His name is Ronald. He's been causing multiple robberies even before these strange Elemental Lords appeared in other towns around the country!", said a police officer.

"So he's robbed multiple places in the country? I guess we'll have to inform the government about these robbers so that they will be put to a stop immediately.", said the sheriff.

Ronald then unloaded the mysterious boxes the robbers brought.

In the box was a very dangerous flamethrower.

The family held hostage looked at the weapon in shock.

"This weapon will take care of any foe who gets in our way!", said Ronald.

Each of the robbers then got out their own flamethrowers.

The robbers then exited the house.

"Alright Ronald! You're going to jail for a very long time for your long history for your role as a brigand!", said the sheriff.

"You got me.", said Ronald.

He then fired his flamethrower at one of the police cars, setting it on fire.

However, the Elementarists arrived just in time.

"That car's on fire!", said Mercury.

"Those robbers look like they're ready to fight us!", said Lelantos.

"True, but remember that right now, 5 of us have an advantage against fire.", said Poseidon.

"You're right. They're just too weak to fight us! But still, we better do it to protect the humans of Earth.", said Gaia.

So the team, under Helios's order, descended into the house to fight the robbers, who have knocked out each of the police officers.

Poseidon, Lelantos, Oceanus, Aeolus, and Gaia each took out the fire as they descended.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the magical humans who think what we do is wrong! Well this time, don't count on winning the fight! These flamethrowers will kick your butt!", said Ronald.

"Oh yeah buddy? Let's see you try and defeat us!", said Helios.

Each of the robbers except for Ronald ran to fight each of the Lords except for Helios and battled for a while.

"I guess you're the leader, huh? That means you'll be my victim for my flamethrower!", said Ronald holding up his flamethrower.

"You think so? Well, I've got my flames from my arm to defeat you!", said Helios showing his blaster arm.

But before either Ronald or Helios could attack, a dark blast came out of nowhere from the sky and hit both of them.

Everyone saw the attack.

Ronald was pushed back and knocked out cold, but Helios was nowhere to be seen after the attack.

"Helios!", exclaimed Mercury.

"Don't worry about him. We better take out the rest of these robbers first before we look for our leader.", said Aeolus.

"OK.", said Mercury.

"Ha! Now without your leader, this time you'll be defeated!", said one of the robbers.

"I don't think so! HURRICANE FLAMETHROWER!", said Aeolus.

A huge tornado blast came from his hand and defeated some of the robbers.

"Good one Aeolus! Now it's my turn!", said Oceanus.

But the robbers continued to run towards the Lords.

"THUNDER STRIKE!", said Oceanus.

A powerful lightning bolt struck the robbers.

But the robbers continued to run towards the Lords.

"EARTHQUAKE!", said Gaia.

When he struck his sword towards the ground, the ground rumbled towards the robbers, knocking them back.

But the robbers kept coming.

"They keep coming!", said Lelantos.

"Alright Lelantos. We better combine our powers for one attack!", said Mercury.

So the two charged a powerful "BEAM OF NATURE".

"Let's do the same thing master!", said Oceanus.

"You got it.", said Poseidon.

So the two charged a powerful "BEAM OF TSUNAMIS".

The robbers were ready to fire their weapons.

"BEAM OF NATURE!", said Mercury and Lelantos.

"BEAM OF TSUNAMIS!", said Poseidon and Oceanus.

Both beams were fired and combined to form one super attack, which ultimately defeated the robbers.

"Retreat! Retreat!", said the robbers as left with Ronald, whom they picked up and carried back to their base.

"We did it!", said Mercury.

"But Helios, our brother, is missing! Bro, if our mother finds out Dan's missing, we're dead!", said Poseidon.

"Well that blast hit him and he's now nowhere to be seen here.", said Gaia.

"I'm taking Helios's place as leader of the Elementarists until we find Dan, as Helios or not.", said Aeolus.

"Speaking of parents, I better head home before my parents get mad at me for being out too long.", said Oceanus.

"We all better go home for the time being. It's getting late to search for Dan. Mercury and Poseidon, think of what to tell your parents where your brother is before he returns.", said Aeolus.

"OK.", said Mercury and Poseidon.

The Lords each went to their homes.

"Dan, where are you bro? You need to help us defeat the Plasmatalians!", Mercury thought.

**The Heroes' House**

Mercury and Poseidon flew through the window of the playroom.

Poseidon then reverted and walked out of the playroom, only to find Emmy waiting for him.

"Oh hey Emmy.", said Max.S.

"Hey Max. I know it's late, but the dragons came here earlier this night, around the time you were talking with your brothers about something.", said Emmy.

Max.S remembered that he was talking with his brothers about a plan to defeat the Plasmatalians: fight them as they look for the final 2 destined ones.

"Hey Max. We heard something a half hour ago and told Emmy what happened. I believe it was in your room Max. You're not in your pjs, but your normal clothes, so what happened anyway?", said Ord from inside Emmy's room.

"Sorry. I had to do something outside for a while. I tried to not wake up my parents in doing so.", said Max.S.

"That's OK Max. Also, Enrique and I are going to give the dragons a tour of our town tomorrow. They would be invisible thanks to Quetzal's invisible magic. You want to come with us?", Emmy asked.

"I know that my friends would like me to be with them, but then again, my brother is missing! I better tell Emmy that I'm too busy to show the dragons a tour around the place.", Max.S. thought.

"Max! Get in here and get to sleep!", said Max.T.

"I'll just say hi to them, alright?", Max.S. asked.

"OK Max.", said Emmy as she went back into her room.

Max then went back into his room.

"Where are you, brother?", he thought as he went back into his room.

But when he entered his room, he was surprised to see his brother still as the Elemental Lord Mercury.

"Max! What are you doing?", he asked.

"Don't worry brother. I'm going to use a spell to make a temporary Dan until we find him, OK?", said Mercury.

"Good idea, since our parents will be suspicious that Dan is missing. I believe I saw him still as Helios, Elemental Lord of Fire when he disappeared.", said Max.S.

Mercury shook his head and used the spell that would create a temporary Dan until they found the real one.

"We should inform the other Lords about this so that they will know what you are planning to do.", said Max.S.

"Don't worry. I've already done that.", said Mercury.

"We should get some rest anyway.", said Max.S.

So Mercury reverted and the two brothers went to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Helios awakens after he is hit by the strange dark attack from the battle against the robbers.

He finds himself somewhere in town, but somewhere else than the house where the robbers were.

"What happened?", he asks himself.

As he got up, he notices his entire body (armor, wings, hair, eyes, etc.) was black (darkened).

"What happened to my armor?", he asked.

His medallion's fire symbol was now the color purple instead of red.

Just then, a mysterious figure appeared (which was the servant sent by Reakor).

"Seems like your dark powers awakened in you while you were asleep from my attack.", said the figure.

"Who are you? And what do you know about this form anyway?", Helios asked.

The mysterious figure did an evil giggle.

"Just call me Mysterion. You and I are alike, Helios, Lord of Fire.", said the figure.

"Alike? But why?", Helios asked.

"You and I have the same dark power in us. This power, since it is a separate form, is stronger than the power of the Darkness Elemental Lord because it is a combination between the dark power it possesses and the full strength of the user's power.", said Mysterion.

"What do you mean anyway?", Helios asked.

"You see the moon?", said Mysterion.

Helios looked up and saw it.

"The moon! It's like darkness has covered the entire thing!", he said.

"That moon is the core of the darkness your secret power has.", said Mysterion.

"Secret power?", Helios asked.

"Yes. The Fire Medallion has secret powers. However you will not be able to control it and defeat me or Reakor!", said Mysterion.

"You wanna fight? Well then, I'm ready for you, Mysterion!", said Helios.

Mysterion then transformed into a dark soldier.

"This form is what I use to harness the power of the dark moon!", he said.

Mysterion then rushed towards Helios.

Helios jumped, but was taken down by a dark hand from Mysterion.

"This power I have can negate any of your moves!", said Mysterion.

He then fired dark punches that severely injured Helios.

"I…can't….lose…here!", said Helios.

He punched Mysterion and flew up.

"Eat this!", said Helios as he fired a dark blast at Mysterion.

However, he could not control it, so it actually hurt a little before firing the blast that injured Mysterion.

"Interesting! You can't control your powers! And you never will! Why? Because when I take you to Reakor, you and the Elemental Lords are finished!", said Mysterion as he got up.

"It's over. I'm done for!", Helios thought.

Then he remembered what Mysterion said.

"The darkness makes us stronger since it is a combination between the strength of the dark powers inside of the user and the normal powers inside of the user.", said Mysterion from a flashback.

"I can't contol this power, but I can't give up! I must control my powers!", Helios thought as he got up.

So he charged up a more powerful blast of his normal shot.

Still, he could not control it, but this time, he was hurt so hard, he was knocked out.

However, the blast defeated Mysterion even though his powers could get some of the blast away.

When Mysterion got up, he knew he was defeated.

However, he declares victory because Helios is missing.

"Well what do you know? He could not control his powers!", said Mysterion followed by an evil laugh.

**Unknown Place**

Helios woke up in a dark world.

"Where am I?", he asked.

All he saw was a dark/purple world.

"Helios, next in line to use the power of the Fire Medallion. It seems you need my help to control the powers of the darkness of your medallion. Very well. I will help you.", said a voice.

"Who are you? And where am I?", Helios asked.

"You are in the darkness of the moon.", said the voice.

"I have a feeling you know about this dark power I have. There's got to be more information about this power.", said Helios.

"Seems I must tell you about your powers before I can help you, however. Do not worry. I am an ally of Zeus.", said the voice.

"Yeah. But what about my powers?", said Helios.

"My name is Dusk. I am the protector of this dark power. The power you now possess is the darkness power. It's stronger than the normal Darkness power of the Darkness Elemental Lord.", said the voice.

"Strong? Seems like I need to control this power since I currently have difficulty using it currently.", said Helios.

"Yes. I must train you so that you can control this new power you have.", said Dusk.

"OK.", said Helios.

**The Next Morning**

Max.S was looking as his medallion with a concerned look.

"Where are you Dan? We need you more than ever.", he thought.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?", he asked immediately after he answered.

"Max, it's Clay. Get to the park immediately. We need to talk.", said Clay.

"Alright. I'll see you there. Bye.", said Max.S.

Clay hung up and so did Max.

"This probably is going to be about how we are going to find our leader.", said Max.S.

But just as he was about to leave his house, Ord said "Wait up Max!".

Max turned around and saw his friend.

"Where are you going Max?", Ord asked.

"I'm going to the park to see my friends. Sorry that I can't be with you to show you around this place.", said Max.S.

"I wish I could spend time with you buddy. But if you're busy, then that's OK. I've gotten used to spending time without you.", said Ord.

"OK. Later.", said Max.S as he walked out.

"Bye Max.", said Ord as he went back to Emmy.

"I'm sorry Emmy. I really want to spend time with Ord and the others. But, I can't just put my duties as an Elementarist away.", Max.S thought as he headed towards the park.

**The Park**

At the park, Max.S and Clay discussed about plans to find their leader.

"He disappeared last night at a house where we fought robbers. Should we look there?", said Clay.

"He might be gone. It's been many hours since Helios disappeared suddenly. We need a backup plan.", said Max.S.

"We should look around town. Maybe he warped somewhere to somewhere else in town.", said Clay.

"Yeah. If not, we're in a situation. I don't think Max.T's decoy will last that long if we have to leave Earth to find him.", said Max.S. in a concerned tone.

"What's wrong Max? I'm pretty sure it's not your brother.", said Clay.

"Since you asked, I'm concerned about my sister and some of my old dragon friends. I know they will be said if I'm not with them. But I can't give up. I'm an Elemental Lord. Still, I'm concerned about revealing my identity to them.", said Max.S.

"Actual dragons? Are they nice?", Clay asked.

"Yes.", said Max.S.

"If I have to tell someone my identity, then I'll do it to protect Earth.", said Clay.

"Really?", Max.S. asked.

"Yes.", said Clay.

"Alright. But still, I must protect them.

"Indeed.", said Clay.

Just then, Max.T, Gingka, Ulrich, and Rex saw them.

"Max! Clay! Look up there!", said Gingka pointing to the moon.

Max.S and Clay saw the moon.

It was strangely black with a dark aura.

"What is that?", Rex asked.

"I don't know. Seems suspicious.", said Ulrich.

"Dan's probably in there!", said Max.T.

"That's what I thought too! He's in there!", said Gingka.

"We better go up there and save our brother! I think he's still in Elemental Lord Form!", said Max.T.

"Something's not right. Why is it closer to Earth than the normal moon?", said Max.S.

"You're right! But still, if Dan's in there, then we should check it out.", said Rex.

"We'll go tonight to make sure our parents don't get suspicious of us.", said Gingka.

"You go. I'll stay on guard.", said Max.S.

"Bro! This is our leader! Our older brother!", said Max.T.

"Sorry Max, but I have some business to do first. I'll probably need Clay to help me.", said Max.S.

"Alright. You do your business with Clay while the rest of us find Dan in that dark moon.", said Gingka.

The team agreed on their plan.

"Emmy, don't worry. I'll protect you no matter the cost!", Max.S. thought.

**That Night**

Max.S. and Clay were outside Max's house, waiting for Emmy to come back.

Meanwhile, Gingka, Ulrich, Max.T. and Rex all transformed into Aeolus, Gaia, Mercury, and Lelantos respectively and flew towards the dark moon.

"Let's do this!", said Aeolus.

So the 4 attacked the dark moon to save their leader, but all of the attacks failed.

"Just what is this stuff anyway?", Max.T asked.

Just then, Mysterion spotted them.

Meanwhile, Max.S. and Clay saw a yellow dragon flying towards them in a panicked mood.

Max.S recognized that the dragon was Quetzal!

Quetzal saw Max.S and flew towards him.

Clay looked surprised at what he saw.

"No way!", he thought.

"Quetzal, what's going on?", Max.S asked.

"Max! Some mysterious man in black armor captured Emmy, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie! We need to save them!", said Quetzal.

"Max, don't be afraid. You are an Elemental Lord. You have to tell him.", said Clay.

"Elemental Lord? What is that?", Quetzal asked.

Max.S took a deep breath and began to tell Quetzal the truth as he got out his medallion.

"Quetzal, I am Poseidon, Elemental Lord of Water. I have these powers to protect Earth from the Plasmatalian Army.", he said.

"And I'm Clay, Max's friend and the Apprentice of Poseidon, Oceanus. Whoever took Emmy, Enrique, and the other dragons were taken by the same person who took Helios, our leader and the Elemental Lord persona of Dan, Max's brother.", said Clay.

"I understand. But there's no time. You need to save Emmy and the others before it's too late!", said Quetzal.

"Alright.", said Max.S.

So he and Clay got their medallions out and put them on their respective chests, transforming them into Poseidon and Oceanus respectively.

The two then flew off to find and rescue the gang.

**Meanwhile**

Helios was practicing his powers with Dusk.

"Remember Helios. Use a calm mind and attack. That's how you control these powers.", said Dusk.

"Right.", said Helios.

So he fired a dark blast with a calm mind, which controlled his powers.

"Now that was amazing! Yeah!", he said.

"Now that you have learned to control it, I must teach you some new moves in order to master the power.", said Dusk.

"OK.", said Helios.

**The Sky**

As Lelantos, Aeolus, Gaia, and Mercury were trying to breach into the dark moon, Mysterion then used his powers to knock the 4 down to the ground.

All 4 of them were injured, but refused to give up.

"Who did that?", Aeolus asked.

Mysterion then appeared.

"You 4 dare look for your leader? Well, too bad! Not only will you never see him again, you will not be able to stop me! I'll crush all of you!", he said.

"Bring it on! We know you have Helios, our leader, somewhere!", said Aeolus.

The Elemental Lords then got ready for battle.

Mercury then fired a forest shot at Mysterion, but it had no effect.

"What? Why did my shot not work? It should have!", he said.

"Strong as he is, he'll never defeat us!", said Lelantos.

Lelantos then fired a wind shot combined with the power of his forest powers to create a forest tornado to attack Mysterion.

Unfortunately, it also had no effect.

"Seems tough! I'll take him out!", said Gaia.

Gaia ran towards Mysterion with his two swords, each powered up with Earth Elemental Powers.

"I told you. Your powers are way too weak!", said Mysterion.

He then got out his own blade and used it to knock Gaia back and make him drop both of his swords out of his hands.

"We can't lose!", said Mercury.

So he changed elements from Forest to Electricity.

"Take this! THUNDER STRIKE!", said Mercury.

A lightning bolt then came out of the sky and struck Mysterion, only to not even scratch him.

"Interesting. But not enough.", said Mysterion.

He then got his own dark thunderbolt and struck both Mercury and Lelantos.

"Give it up! None of your attacks can even damage me!", said Mysterion.

"He's right. Even my wind powers don't stand a chance against him.", said Aeolus.

"Soon you Elemental Lords will be doomed to be defeated by Reakor!", said Mysterion.

**Meanwhile**

Poseidon and Oceanus found the cage where Emmy and the others were hiding.

"We're stuck here forever!", said Zak.

"There has to be a way out!", said Ord as he tried to break the bars of the cage.

Just then, Cassie saw what looked like a human with wings.

"A human with wings? That's impossible!", she said.

The rest of the gang noticed the mysterious human.

Next to him was a human in blue and yellow armor.

"There they are! Let's save them!", said Poseidon.

"We better. Also, remember Poseidon. You must tell the truth. Don't be afraid.", said Oceanus.

"Alright.", said Poseidon.

So the two flew towards the cage.

"They're heading towards us! We're doomed!", said Zak.

As they landed, Emmy noticed that the blue figure looked like her brother Dan.

Poseidon walked up to her.

"Emmy, I know you and the others very well, but I have a duty as Poseidon, the Elemental Lord of Water, to protect this world from the Plasmatalians.", he said.

"How does he know us?", Ord asked.

"Calm down dragons. We are more than just allies of yours. We are friends of yours. Well, technically, he is, but if he's your friend, then consider ourselves friends too.", said Oceanus.

Emmy walked up to Poseidon.

"Emmy! Stay back! They're tricking us!", said Cassie.

"Max?", Emmy asked.

The gang gasped at what she said except for Enrique, who started to believe what the Elemental Lords were saying.

Poseidon took a deep breath.

"You guessed correctly sis. I am Max, your brother. We'll talk later. Right now, we'll help you escape.", said Poseidon.

He tried to break the cage with his arms and his water attacks, but was unable to.

"I'll try it. Also, I'm Clay, one of Max's friends. In this form, I'm Oceanus, Apprentice Lord of Poseidon.", said Oceanus.

He used his water and electric attacks to try and break the cage, but he was also unable to.

"Whoever sealed us here seems to be very capable of protection.", said Oceanus.

"Yeah. I hope our leader can help us, since this cage cannot seem to break!", said Poseidon.

**Meanwhile**

"Now Helios! Absorb the power of the dark moon!", said Dusk.

Helios began to absorb all of the power in the dark moon.

He then saw his brother Poseidon having trouble opening a cage even with the help of Oceanus.

"No one messes with my family!", Helios screamed and started to fly out.

Once he flew out, he had completely absorbed all of the power in the moon, still in his darkness form.

Helios flew down to his brother.

"Come on! Please break!", said Poseidon.

Just then, two arms appeared and grabbed a higher portion of the bars.

"Pull brother. I'll help you!", said Helios.

Poseidon pulled and broke the cage, allowing his friends to escape.

"Thanks!", said Emmy.

"You're welcome. Now go and tell Quetzal you're safe.", said Poseidon.

The gang flew to Quetzal, while the Lords flew to their allies.

"Helios! It's really you!", said Poseidon as they flew.

"Yeah. It's me. I have this new darkness power. The one who captured your friends knows of this. But I'll defeat him. But before, I could not control this power! But I controlled it and now I'll use it against the evil Plasmatalian army. However, I'll use my normal fire attacks more often. This power will be used in case of desperate emergencies in battle.", said Helios.

"Alright. Let's help our allies!", said Poseidon.

**Battlefield**

Aeolus, Gaia, Mercury, and Lelantos were about to be destroyed by Mysterion.

"We can't win guys! If only Helios can help us, then we can defeat him!", said Aeolus.

"Say goodbye, Elemental Lords!", said Mysterion.

Just then, a charged dark blast hit Mysterion hard.

Helios then appeared.

"Helios! He's safe!", said Aeolus.

"Yeah guys. I'm fine! As for you Mysterion, you're finished.", said Helios.

He then charged a new attack.

"DARK RAPID FIRE FINISHER ATTACK!", said Helios.

Just then, multiple dark fire shots came out of Helios's blaster at rapid speed.

Each of them severely injured Mysterion until he was killed.

The other Lords cheered his return and victory as Oceanus and Poseidon descended.

**Later**

Helios told the gang what happened to him.

"No way! You had this dark power that you were destined to get, but you had to control it just so that you could defeat the next set of Plasmatalians?", said Aeolus.

"Yep. It's very obvious now I'm the strongest member of the team.", said Helios.

"OH COME ON! I WAN…", said Mercury before being slapped by his brother Poseidon.

"He makes a point you know.", said Poseidon.

"Well, it's great to have to back Helios.", said Aeolus.

The team then each split up to go to their respective homes.

**The Heroes' House**

Helios, Mercury, and Poseidon each returned home and reverted, except for Mercury, who had to deactivate his spell for a temporary brother.

As Max.S walked into his room, he saw his sister.

"The others went home. Don't be shy. You can tell me.", said Emmy.

"Alright Emmy. One night, a meteor crashed into our backyard. Inside it was three medallions. One was red for the fire element. One was green for the forest element. And the last one was blue for the water element. Dan took the red one and became Helios, Elemental Lord of Fire. Max.T took the green one before me and became Mercury, Elemental Lord of the Forest. I was then left with the blue medallion. Its power transformed me into Poseidon, Elemental Lord of Water. Since then, the 3 of us, as well as the other Elemental Lords, who still are all from Earth, are battling the Plasmatalian army, an evil alien force that is against Zeus, the God of The Elemental Lords, and of course, us Elemental Lords. For our own sake, do not tell anyone unless we don't have any other choice, alright?", said Max.S.

"I understand Max. I will tell your secret to others only if we do not have any other choice but to tell them.", said Emmy.

As she walked away, Max.S looked concerned.

"Could my sister be the Elemental Lord of Light other than Zeus? If so, then I have to tell her! Emmy's the one or not, we will find that Elemental Lord no matter what!", he thought.

**Plasmatalian Base**

Reakor was displeased at the failure of Mysterion but intrigued at the power Helios has gained.

"Seems like Helios has mastered the dark power. I should have known Dusk told him about his powers! Nevertheless, I will crush Helios and the Elemental Lords!", he said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry for delay folks. But I'm back!**

**Chapter 7: Electricity VS Electricity**

**Description: Max.T is still upset that he is not the strongest of the Elemental Lords. But the next day, he falls in love with a girl at his school. The other Lords, however, are concerned that this might affect his duties as an Elemental Lord. Meanwhile, Reakor hears of this and sends an electrical servant to take out Mercury by capturing his girlfriend. Unfortunately for Max.T, another boy falls in love with the girl. It looks like the girl prefers the other boy instead of him. But when Max.T learns of his true identity, can he defeat the electrical servant and possibly, win his recently acquired crush? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
